Una Flor en un desierto
by licht 4012
Summary: Toda la vida de la chica de 2 trenzas dará un giro de 180 grados. ¿Que le esperara a Sakuno? RxS
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy nueva escribiendo por favor dejen sus reviews.**

"**Luna llena".**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En una casa de algún lugar de Tokyo. Una chica de 16 años de ojos carmesí con gafas y cabello largo sujetado con 2 trenzas, vestida con el uniforme de su academia, quien ahora estaba en su casa.

-Buenos días.-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí llamada Sakuno Himura mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Buenos días, Sakuno.-dijo la mujer de cabello negro y ojos color chocolate mientras cocinaba.

-Buenos días.-dijo un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños llamado Kinosuke Himura mientras leía el periódico y tomaba un sorbo de café.

La chica de ojos carmesí movió la silla que estaba junto a la mesa y sentó para empezar a desayunar.

-¡LUKA, BAJA DESAYUNAR!.-grita la mujer de cabellos negros Sariko la madre de Sakuno.

-Esta es como la décima vez que lo llamo.-se quejó la mujer mientras apoyaba sus manos en la cintura.

-Ahaha.-bostezó un muchacho de ojos castaños claros y pelo negro de 13 años.

-Buenos días.-dijo Luka con el pelo alborotado.

-Buenos días.-respondieron la mujer, el hombre y la chica.

-Bueno yo ya me voy.-dijo Sakuno terminando de desayunar.

Sakuno se dirigía la academia. Cuando llega la academia se dirigió para su salón y se sienta en su lugar.

Unos minutos después llego el profesor y empezó a dar la clase. Y así transcurrió la mañana y la tarde en la academia.

La chica de cabello rojizo estaba por dirigirse a su casa,

-Sakuno, mañana vamos a ir al cine después de la escuela ¿quieres venir?.-pregunta una chica de pelo castaño.

-Espero, primero tengo que preguntar si puedo ir, nos vemos mañana.-dijo Sakuno despidiéndose y marchándose hacia su casa.

Ella ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa.

-Ya llegue.-avisa la ojos carmesí y mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía para su habitación.

Cuando llego a su habitación se cambio de ropa y luego se empezó a hacer la tarea y a estudiar.

Ya eran las 19:05 su padre ya debía de estar llegando por el trabajo.

Apenas escucho el sonido de la puerta salió rapidamente de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Ya llegue.-dijo una voz masculina.

-Hola, papá.-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí.

-Hola, Sakuno.-dijo el castaño.

-¿Quería preguntarte si mañana puedo ir al cine?.-preguntó Sakuno algo emocionada.

-Esta bien si regresas antes de las 20:00.-contestó la madre.

-Gracias.-dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa antes de subir a su habitación.

Cuando llego se recostó sobre su cama a descansar un poco.

-Sakuno, ¿me ayudas a hacer la tarea?.-preguntó Luka entraba mientras entraba a la habitación con un cuaderno en la mano.

-Sí, claro.-contestó Sakuno sentándose en la cama.

-Mostrame la tarea.-pidío la chica de ojos carmesí mientras su hermano le daba el cuaderno.

Ella comenzó a leerla.

Sakuno le explico de una manera que lo razono y Luka consiguió resolver el problema y la respuesta que el puso era 73.

-¿Esta bien?.-preguntó el pelinegro mientras le mostraba el cuaderno a su hermana.

-Si, esta bien.-dijo Sakuno mientras miraba el cuaderno.

-Gracias.-dijo el chico de ojos castaños con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba y se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Después Sakuno se deshizo las trenzas y se saco las gafas y las dejo sobre el escritorio.

**Sueño de Sakuno.**

Todo estaba oscuro. De repente empezó a escuchar voces que la llamaban.

-_Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve...-_repetían las voces.

-¿Volver a donde?.-preguntó Sakuno.

_-Pronto lo sabrás._-le contestaron las voces.

**Fin del sueño.**

Sakuno se despertó alarmada. Se sentó sobre su cama y vio la luna llena por su ventana y sus ojos carmesí brillaron.

Se quedo unos momentos contemplando la luna y luego se durmió.

**Al día siguiente.**

Sakuno se despertó. Se puso las gafas y se hizo las trenzas. Se cambió de ropa y se fue a la academia.

Ahora esta sentada en su lugar y esperando a que viniera el profesor.

Llego el profesor para dar la clase.

-Les presento un nuevo alumno que vino de Estados Unidos, pasa.-indico el profesor al alumno.

-Presentaté.-ordenó el profesor.

-Soy Ryoma Echizen.-se presentó el alumno nuevo con algo de fastidio. Él es un chico de ojos dorados y cabello negro con destellos verdes.

-Bien, Echizen sientese junto a Himura.-indico el profesor.

Ryoma se dirigió a su lugar sentándose al lado de Sakuno tal como le había indicado el profesor.

-Bien, empecemos con la clase.-dijo el profesor. Y así paso la clase y llegó la hora del recreo.

La chica de ojos carmesí se encontraba en el salón con una amiga.

-Que suerte tienes Sakuno el chico nuevo le tocó sentarse al lado tuyo.-dijo una chica pelinegra de ojos café llamada Lina.

-A mi me no me interesa.-dijo Sakuno tranquilamente mientras comía.

-A ti nunca te interesa nadie.-dijo la chica pelinegra mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Me dieron permiso para ir.-dijo la chica de cabello rojizo cambiando de tema.

-Que bien.-dijo la chica de ojos café.

-"No me satisface la comida, debe ser porque hoy no desayune".-pensó Sakuno convenciendosé.

Sakuno al ver el cuello de su amiga empezó a sentirse sedienta.

-Saku, ¿estás bien?.-preguntó la chica de ojos café preocupada al ver su amiga.

-Sí, estoy bien.-contestó la chica de cabellos largos y rojizos.

-¿Te dejaron venir al cine hoy?.-preguntó la amiga algo entusiasmada.

-Sí, me dejaron.-dijo Sakuno.

-¡Que bien!.-dijo emocionada la amiga.

-Ve, a tu lugar ya esta por llegar el profesor.-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí.

Y unos segundos después llego el profesor.

-Hola, mis alumnos.-dijo el profesor entrando a la clase.

-"Que suerte que Sakuno me dijo que fuera a mi lugar".-pensó la pelinegra.

-Se acuerdan que estábamos estudiando los adjetivos.-dijo el profesor.

-Himura, nombreme un adjetivo.-decir algo el profesor.

-Short (corto).-dijo la chica de ojo carmesí.

-Echizen, usted ¿sabe ingles?.-preguntó el profesor mientras el chico de ojos dorados afirmaba.

-Nombreme un adjetivo.-dijo el profesor.

-Long (largo).-dijo el chico de cabello negro con destellos verdes.

-Bien.-dijo el profesor mientras seguía dando la clase.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo.

La chica de ojos carmesí se fue para su casa. Llegó dejo la mochila y sus cosas en su habitación y luego se dirigió al baño. Allí se quito la ropa y las gafas y se metió en la ducha. Abrió la regadera dejando que las gotas de agua cayeran en su piel. Unos minutos después, salió de la ducha, envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y notó que podía ver y distinguir bastante bien sin las gafas. Después se secó el pelo el cual le quedó ondulado. Se vistío y luego se maquillo. Luego se despidió y se fue al cine a las 17:55.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CONTINUARA**

**¿Que les pareció?.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Cambios."**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Unos muchachos frente al cine.

-Hola, chicos.-dijo un muchacho de ojos castaños y pelo negro llamado Satsuki acompañado por cierto chico de ojos dorados saludando a Lina y al otro chico.

-Invite a Ryoma, espero que no les moleste.-dijo Satsuki algo nervioso.

-A nosotros no nos molesta.-dijo Lina tranquilizando a su amigo.

-Bien tan solo falta, Sakuno.-dijo el otro chico que se encontraba allí.

-Allí viene.-dijo el chico viendo a la pelirroja.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. viendo sorprendidos y a Sakuno en excepción Ryoma. La chica llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado, no tenía las gafas puestas, tenía puesta una blusa blanca, una campera de cuero, unos pantalones azules y algo de maquillaje.

-Hola, Sakuno.-dijo la chica de ojos cafés con una sonrisa.

-Hola.-dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa saludando a todos.

-Ah, Sakuno invitamos a Ryoma espero que no te moleste.-dijo Lina.

-No me molesta.-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Bien elijamos una película.-dijo el chico de ojos castaños.

Todos en una película, compraron palomitas y bebida y luego fueron a la sala donde iban a trasmitir la película. A Sakuno le toco sentarse al lado de Ryoma y Lina.

Mientras estaban viendo la película, Sakuno aún sentía hambre porque la comida no le satisfacía.

-"¿Que me está pasando?".-se preguntó Sakuno en la mente mientras empezaba ver como todo se vuelve rojo.

-Voy al baño.-avisó la chica de ojos carmesí a su amiga mientras abandonaba el asiento.

Se dirigió al baño y lo primero que hizo fue verse a en el espejo. Ella vio como que le habían crecido unos colmillos y como sus ojos brillaban. Estaba nerviosa y asustada.

-"No puede ser, es imposible".-pensó tratando de convencerse a si misma de lo que veía no era cierto mientras se miraba fijamente y tocaba los colmillos.

-"Tiene que ser un sueño.".-pensó tratando de convencerse otra vez.

-Tengo que irme de aquí.-susurro la chica de ojos carmesí.

Saco unas gafas de sol que tenía en su bolso se las puso y se fue a la sala donde estaban sus amigos.

-Lina me tengo que ir casa.-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí algo nerviosa.

-¿Ocurre algo?.-preguntó Lina preocupada mientras veía que su amiga estaba pálida.

-No, nada más estoy algo cansada, estos días estuve estudiado hasta muy tarde.-mintió la chica de ojos carmesí mientras miraba su amiga.

-Esta bien no ¿quieres que te acompañe?.-pregunto la pelinegra fijando la vista en su amiga con preocupación.

-No es necesario, gracias, adiós.-dijo Sakuno algo nerviosa con una sonrisa fingida antes de retirarse.

Sakuno se dirigió hacia su casa. Entró a su casa sabiendo que sus padres no se encontraban y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se quitó los lentes de sol y se vio en un espejo que sus ojos habían dejado de brillar y sus colmillos habían desaparecido.

-¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?.-susurro convenciéndose así misma.

Se quitó el maquillaje y la chaqueta de cuero. Se sentó en la silla que estaba junto su escritorio el cual esta contra la pared. Encendió su laptop y empezó a escuchar música. Un rato después dejo de escuchar música y se fue a la cocina para preparar la cena. Ella estaba poniendo el agua a hervir.

-¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?.-pregunta Luka entrando a la cocina.

-Ensalada.-contestó la pelirroja.

-Sakuno, que tu seas vegetariana no significa que los demás no podamos comer carne.-dijo el pelinegro de ojos castaños quejándose mientras su hermana ignoraba el comentario y se concentraba en hacer la cena.

-Por favor, coloca los platos en la mesa.-pidió la chica de ojos carmesí.

-Esta bien.-asintió el muchacho mientras agarraba unos platos de los estantes y se dirigía con ellos al comedor.

X-3-X

En algún lugar del mundo. Una anciana de cabello y ojos castaño vestida con un conjunto deportivo dirigiéndose a un salón del castillo.

-Oye, Nanjhiro.-dijo la anciana mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Anciana fastidiosa!, ¿que la trae por aquí?.-dijo un hombre mal afeitado de ojos y cabellos castaños oscuros algo molesto vestido como un monje.

-Tu sabes por lo que vine.-dijo la anciana de cabello castaño.

-Estará todo bien, no te preocupes.-dijo el el de ojos castaños oscuros.

-Eso lose pero, ¿como le explicaremos cuando vuelva?, y además van a intentar secuestrarla.-dijo la anciana pensativa y preocupada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para explicarle y no te preocupes que no dejaremos que se la lleven a ninguna parte.-dijo el hombre vestido como monje mientras se abanicaba.

_-_Esta bien.-asintió la anciana tranquilizándose un poco.

-Ah, dejadme decirle que Rinko vuelve en 30 minutos.-dijo la anciana con una sonrisa mientras este se sorprendía y ella se retiraba del lugar.

-¡¿QUÉ?!.-gritó el de cabello castaño oscuro mientras se iba del salió corriendo para arreglarse porque si no estaba bien arreglado para cuando Rinko llegara, ella lo mataba.

X-3-X

La chica de ojos carmesí, ahora se encontraba durmiendo en su cama descansando.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CONTINUARA.**

**alice bezarius echizen: Gracias, lo continuare lo mas pronto posible.:)**

**Akari Konomi: Gracias, tu tambien ¡BIENVENIDA!, voy hacer todo lo posible para que tenga un buen final. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Visita no desaeda"**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Buenos días.-dijo Sakuno mientras bajaba por las escalera quien estaba con una remera verde manzana, unos jeans y también con unos zapatos negros.

-Buenos días.-dijo ambos padres.

-¿Que haces sin el uniforme?-pregunta el padre mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Porque, hoy es sábado y no hay clases.-le contestó la pelirroja algo obvia sentándose junto a la mesa.

-Cierto.-contestó el padre tranquilamente mientras abría su periódico.

**-**Buenos días.-dijo el muchacho de cabello bajando por las escaleras quien estaba vestido una remera roja y unos short azules.

-¿Oyeron unos extraños ruidos anoche?.-pregunto la pelinegra de cabello corto mientras cocinaba.

-No, dormí como un murciélago.-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí con una sonrisa mientras le daba un bocado a su comida.

-Dirás tronco.-le corrigió el chico de ojos castaño a su hermana.

-Eso dije.-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí haciendo una mueca en su rostro.

-¿Le han pasado algo a tus gafas?.-pregunto el hombre de ojos castaños moviendo una hoja del periódico.

-No, es que no eh tenido la necesidad de usarlas.-contestó la chica de cabello rojizo con una sonrisa mientras comía.

-Que raro, normalmente no ves nada sin ellas.-dijo el hermano mientras le daba un bocado a su comida.

-Hoy en la tarde nos vendrá a visitar la abuela.-avisó la madre cambiando de tema y retirando el plato de Sakuno quien ya había terminado de comer.

-Nosotros, no vamos a estar hasta que sean las 7:00pm.-agregó el padre leyendo el periódico.

-Recíbanla bien.-agregó también la madre mientras retiraba los platos de su hijo y su esposo que terminaron de comer también.

La chica de ojos carmesí y al pelinegro de ojos castaños no le agradaba la idea de que su abuela viniera a visitar porque, ella no quiere a Sakuno y siempre lo demostró.

Cuando los padres se fueron al trabajo. La chica de ojos carmesí se quedo lavando los platos y el otro se fue a limpiar su habitación.

X-3-X.

-Extraño al príncipe Ryoma.-dijo Tomoka una chica de pelo rojizo mas claro que el de Sakuno sujetado por 2 coletas, ojos color café, delgada y que tiene 17 años. Quien se encontraba en una cancha de tenis.

-Sí, yo también.-dijo Kachiro un muchacho algo mas bajito que Tomoka de pelo negro y ojos marrones.

-¿Donde se habrá ido?.-preguntó Katsuo un muchacho mas alto que Tomoka de ojos marrones y pelo negro muy corto.

-Capaz se fue porque _alguien_ siempre lo molesta y lo persigue para todas partes.-dijo Horio un muchacho de cabello y cabello del mismo color que el de Tomoka, es un poco mas bajo que Katsuo.

-¿Que estas insinuando?.-preguntó la chica de dos coletas molesta cruzando los brazo.

-Que siempre persigues, gritas y molestas a Ryoma.-contestó el chico molestó.

-No es cierto, yo siempre lo ando animando y soy la presidenta de su club de fans.-dijo la chica de 2 coletas aun más molesta defendiéndose.

-Sí con mis años de experiencia en el el tenis...-dijo presumiendo Horio sin terminar lo que iba decir.

-No tiene nada que ver con tus años de experiencia e el tenis.-interrumpieron los otros presentes molestos.

Y así siguieron discutiendo un largo tiempo.

X-3-X.

Ya eran 05:00pm y su abuela ya estaba por llegar. La chica de ojos carmesí había limpiado toda la casa con ayuda de Luka.

-Ya está por venir la abuela compórtate bien.-dijo Sakuno algo nerviosa mirando el reloj.

-¿Porqué me pides que la trate bien?. A ti siempre te trata mal, yo en tu lugar me comportaría mal con ella.-dijo el hermano de la chica de ojos carmesí.

-Solo empeoraría las cosas si la tratará mal.-dijo en tono triste la chica de dos trenzas.

_¡Ring, Ring, Ring...!._-el timbre sonó.

-Prométeme que te comportaras bien con ella y tampoco le harás ninguna de tus bromas.-pidió la chica de ojos carmesí mientras ambos se dirigían a abrir la puerta.

-Esta bien, lo prometo.-prometió el chico de ojos castaños con algo de fastidio.

-Hola, abuela.-dijeron ambos con una sonrisa mientras abrían la puerta.

-Hola.-saludó la abuela. Una mujer de ojos castaños, cabello castaño claro y un poco mas alta que Sakuno y es delgada. Estaba vestida con una pollera larga negra, una remera de manga corta blanca y un sacó negro y en su brazo llevaba un bolso.

-¿Puedo pasar?.-preguntó la mujer con fastidio a Sakuno.

-Sí, claro.-respondió la chica amablemente mientras se movía un lado y la mujer pasó.

_-_Toma asiento abuela.-dijo el chico de ojos castaños amablemente con una sonrisa falsa mientras la señora asentía y se sentaba en sofá.

-Dime Luka, ¿como te va en la academia?.-preguntó la anciana con una sonrisa mientras este se sentaba junto a la chica de ojos carmesí en otro sofa.

-Bien, gracias a Sakuno que me a ayudado a estudiar.-contestó el chico con una sonrisa haciendo que la anciana se fastidie.

-Veo, que ya no usas los anteojos Sakuno.-dijo la mujer observándola detalladamente buscado algún defecto.

-Sí ya no uso los anteojos.-afirmó la chica de cabello rojizo mientras la anciana la miraba.

-También sigues usado las trenzas, ya no eres una niña.-le recordó la mujer de cabello castaño con fastidio.

-Y sigues usando el cabello demasiado largo y eso que ese color no es normal.-volvió a hablar la anciana con fastidio molestando al chico de pelo castaño y ofendiendo a Sakuno. Era cierto lo que decía la anciana el color del cabello de la chica de ojos carmesí no era normal.

-Voy a preparar té.-dijo Sakuno mientras se retiraba.

-Te traje un obsequio.-habló la anciana con una sonrisa después de que la chica de ojos carmesí se retirara.

-Me han dicho que estas en el club de tenis.-volvió a hablar la mujer mientras sacaba algo de su bolso.

-Sí es cierto.-afirmo el chico molesto mientras la miraba.

-Bien toma.-dijo la mujer entregándole unas muñequeras verdes.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario.-dijo el chico rechazando el obsequió lo mas amablemente posible.

-Por favor acéptalo.-pidió la anciana fingiendo una cara de tristeza.

-Esta bien.-aceptó el pelinegro mientras tomaba las muñequeras y se dirigió a su habitación para guardarlas.

-"Los tiraré a la basura después de que se valla".-pensó el chico de ojos castaños mientras subía por las escaleras.

Un momento después la chica de cabello rojizo entró a la habitación con una bandeja que contenía 3 tazas de té y las puso sobre la mesita que estaba enfrente a los sofás y tomaba asiento.

-Escucha chiquilla.-habló la anciana molesta mientras miraba con enojo a la de cabello rojizo.

-Tu no eres de esta familia y tampoco te mereces convivir con ella.-volvió a hablar la anciana molesta mirando con ojos de furia a sorprendiendo a Sakuno.

-La familia ha tenido una mala imagen hacia la sociedad desde que tu llegaste. A esta familia solo les das lastima y es por eso que a los que tu les llamas padres no se han desecho de ti.-dijo la anciana fastidiada haciendo que de los ojos de la chica de ojos carmesí cayeran lágrimas.

-Tus padres te abandonaron cuando eras pequeña, los comprendo yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera tenido una hija como tu.-afirmó la anciana con palabras hirientes y fuertes para la chica de cabello rojizo.

La chica de 2 trenzas se paró rápidamente y se fue de corriendo hacia la puerta salió de la casa y empezó a correr como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Sakuno aún o termino de preparar el té?.-preguntó el de ojos castaños extrañado mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Sí lo termino de preparar.-contestó la anciana tranquilamente mientras le señalaba la bandeja con las tazas de té.

-¿Dónde esta?.-preguntó Luka mirándola y bajando el último escalón.

-Estuvimos hablando y de repente se fue corriendo.-contestó la anciana algo tranquila mientras tomaba una taza y le daba un sorbo al té.

-¿Que le dijiste?.-preguntó molesto y preocupado mirándola fijamente.

-La verdad.-contestó la anciana mientras el chico la miraba con una mirada enfurecida.

El chico salió rápidamente de la casa y se puso a buscar a su hermana.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Que les pareció?.**

**alice bezarius echizen:Gracias por tu review me ayudo mucho para mejorar. Perdona por no darte la bienvenida, pero nunca es tarde así que...¡BIENVENIDA!.XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos les pido sinceramente mil disculpas por haberme tardado en publicar el capitulo.**

**Aviso:**

**Cada vez que empiezo algo una historia o algo me gusta terminarlo. La historia la pienso terminar si o si aunque me tarde días, meses o máximo un año.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"**Volviendo"**

En las calles tokyo.

Él buscaba desesperadamente por todas partes pregunto a sus amigos de ella si sabían donde estaba pero, desgraciadamente no lo sabían. Busco por todas partes pero ni rastro de ella. Llamo a sus padres diciéndoles todo lo ocurrido. Los padres y su hijo la buscaban desesperados por todas partes pero, no aparecía. Buscaron, buscaron y buscaron pero, no la encontraban. El chico de ojos castaños y cabellera negra le invadió un gran sentimiento de culpa.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En lugar desconocido.

-¿Donde estoy?.-susurro la chica de ojos carmesí abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Ella observaba que estaba en una habitación sobre una cama con su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba puesto un camisón blanco. De repente la puerta se abrió y una mujer muy elegante y hermosa entro la habitación en cual se encontraba la joven. La mujer tenía ojos castaños oscuros y cabello rojizo. La chica de ojos carmesí se puso nerviosa.

-Veo, que ya despertaste.-dijo la mujer amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-...-la chica de cabello rojizo no dijo nada solo miraba aquella mujer fijamente mientras esta se sentaba e la orilla de la cama.

-Lo siento que tonta soy, perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es Rinko.-dijo la mujer presentandosé.

-S..soy S..sakuno.-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí con nerviosismo.

-Sí eso ya lose.-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe, ¿donde estoy?.-pregunto la muchacha de ojos carmesí con nerviosismo.

-Estas en el castillo.-contesto la mujer.

-¿castillo?.-preguntó extrañada Sakuno.

-Sí, en el castillo.-afirmó la mujer.

-...-la chica de ojos carmesí se quedo en silencio sorprendida.

-¿Nadie te explico?.-pregunto la mujer con algo de extrañeza y preocupación al ver la expresión de la chica de ojos carmesí.

-¿Explicarme que?.-pregunto la chica de ojos carmesí.

-Digamos que no eres humana, eres un vampiro.-dijo la mujer seria seria sorprendiendo a la chica de cabello rojizo.

-Tus habilidades, recuerdos de niña y tus poderes habían sido sellados. Los cuales se liberarían después de que cumplas 17 en tu primera luna llena.-dijo Rinko seriamente mientras le explicaba.

-E...eso es imposible.-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-Esos seres no existen.-volvió hablar la chica de dos trenzas.

-Se que es difícil de creer, porque has estado viviendo como humana todo este tiempo.-dijo la mujer mirando comprensiva a a la chica.

-¡Eso es imposible!.-dijo Sakuno alterándose mientras los vidrios de las ventanas se rompían asustando a Sakuno.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.-dijo Riko tratando de tranquilizar a la chica mientras la abrazaba.

-¿E..eso lo ... hi...ice yo?.-dijo la chica de cabello rojizo asustada mientras sus manos temblaban.

-...-quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Sera mejor que descanses.-dijo la mujer mirando la chica quien se había traquilizado

mientras la dejaba de abrazar para retirarse de la habitación.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En la casa de los Himura.

En el living.

-¿Donde estará?.-decía la madre preocupada.

-No lo se.-dijo el esposo.

-Espero que este bien.-dijo la mujer si perder la preocupación.

-Yo también estoy muy preocupado pero creo que es mejor que descansemos y mañana la sigamos buscando. Además los oficiales ya tomaron la investigación.-dijo el hombre de la casa.

-Pero...-dijo la mujer si poder terminar la frase.

-Estamos muy cansados, sera mejor que mañana sigamos buscado.-sentenció el padre.

-Esta bien.-asintió la mujer y el hijo quien estaba en aquella habitación.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En el castillo.

-¡RYOMA!.-llamó Rinko mientras entraba a la habitación de este.

-¿que pasa?.-pregunto el chico de los ojos dorados.

-Creí que le habías explicado todo.-se quejo la mujer de ojos cafe.

-Te dije que la encontré inconsciente y que no pude contarle nada.-se defendió el de ojos dorados.

La mujer se retiro de aquella habitación molesta algo que no lo inquieto al chico de cabello nergro con destellos verdes.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En algún lugar del castillo.

-¡TÍO!-llamó Nanako su cabello es negro con destellos verdes sorprendiendo a su tío.

-¿Que quieres Nanako?-pregunto Nanjhiro algo nervioso ocultando algo tras su espalda

-La tía quiere que vallas al salón principal y dice que si no vas va quemará tus revistas.-dijo la pelinegra.

-Mis tesoros ¡no!-dijo Nanjhiro empezando a correr rápidamente hacía el saló principal.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En el salón principal.

Un hombre entrado por la puerta rápidamente mientras su mujer lo miraba.

-Quería decirte que...-dijo Rinko empezándole a decirle todo a su esposo.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En la habitación donde se encotraba Sakuno.

**Sueño de Sakuno.**

_-Mamá, papá ¿vamos a salir hoy?-preguntó una pequeña de cabello rojizo mietras sinchaba de la ropa de su madre._

_-No podemos.-contestó el padre._

_-¿Por que nunca pueden?.-pregunto la niña con tristeza._

_-Lo sentimos Sakuno pero, estamos muy ocupados.-contestó la mujer._

_-Esta bien.-dijo la pequeña sin oponerse._

_-Comportate bien con la abuela.-dijo el padre._

_-Adiós.-se despidieron ambos padres con una sonrisa._

**Fin del sueño.**

Sakuno sentó sobre la cama y recordó todo lo que la había pasado a antes de llegar a ahí.

**Flash back.**

_Ella estaba corriendo lo mas lejos que podía. Hasta empezó a perder la visión, la audición y dejo sentir su cuerpo._

**Fin de flash back.**

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En el salón principal.

-Entonces, ¿así lo haremos?.-pregunto la mujer poniendo su mano en su mentón.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor.-contestó Nanjhiro dando un suspiro.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**kim kui: Gracias, por tu consejo. o.u **

**keylove14: Hola, espero todas tus preguntas se responderan poco a poco. Espero que sigas leyendo. n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, ¿como están todos? n.n**

**Horio:****Mal porque no soy el personaje principal. =.=**

**Bueno, aqui les traigo la continuación n.n**

**Horio: Nadie lo va leer por que no soy el personaje principal =.= ¿me estas escuchando? o.ô**

**Espero que lo disfuten **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el castillo.

Habitación en la que se encuentra Sakuno.

La chica de ojos carmesí no encontraba una explicación lógica. No podía creer lo que la había dicho esa mujer. Era imposible que ella fuera un vampiro o al menos eso pensaba ella. De solo pensarlo le aterraba la idea.

De repente empezó oír el sonido de unos pasos, algo que la asustaba. Vio como se abría aquella puerta de madera y se tranquilizo un poco al ver que era aquella mujer que había entrado antes.

-¿Estas mejor?.-preguntó la mujer con preocupación mientras la chica afirmaba.

-D..Disculpe, necesito volver con mi familia.-dijo la chica pelirojiza.

-Lamento informarte que a esas personas que tu llamas familia, no son tu familia.-habló Rinko seriamente algo que a la castaña la sorprendió al principio.

-Tus padres son vampiros.-volvió hablar la mujer seriamente sin saber como iba ser la reacción de la chica.

-S..sí mis padres son vampiros ¿porque fui criada por humanos?.-preguntó la de ojos carmesí con timidez.

-Ocurrieron muchas cosas Sakuno y no tuvieron otra opción nada mas que dejarte con los humanos para que estés a salvo.-contestó Rinko.

-Y ese tema te lo explicare a su debido tiempo.-dijo Rinko antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo.

-Pero, necesito ver a mis padres para que sepan que estoy bien.-dijo Sakuno algo triste.

-No, es posible, porque les cambiamos los recuerdos referidos a ti.-dijo Rinko con algo de preocupación.

-¿Como que les cambiaron lo recuerdos?.-preguntó Sakuno sorprendida.

-Ellos, tus amigos y todas las personas que te conocían, ahora no saben quien sos ni tampoco te recuerdan.-dijo Rinko seria.

-Pero, yo quiero estar con ellos.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Es por su bien y por el tuyo, estarían en peligro si en este momento te recordaran.-dijo Rinko.

-Peligro ¿de que?.-pregunto confundida.

-Te lo explicare en otra ocasión.-contestó Rinko mientras Sakuno la miraba fijamente confundida.

-¡ANN!.-llamó Rinko.

-¿Que necesita?, su majestad.-dijo una chica apareciendo de repente asustando a la pelirroja. Ella era una chica de ojos azules y pelo castaño corto.

-Quisiera que cuides de Sakuno y le des todo lo que necesite.-ordenó la mujer.

-Como usted diga.-dijo la castaña antes de que la mujer se retirara.

-Voy a buscarte un vaso de agua y ya regreso enseguida-aviso Ann con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, gracias.-dijo Sakuno antes que la chica se retirara.

En ese momento Sakuno se puso a recordar las palabras que le había dicho quien creía que era su abuela.

-"Tus padres te abandonaron cuando eras pequeña...".-recordó esas palabras que la hirieron.-"...los comprendo yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera tenido una hija como tu".

-"A esta familia solo les das lastima y es por eso que a los que tu les llamas padres no se han desecho de ti."-seguía recordado mientras unas lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

**x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x**

En algún lugar.

-¿Ese no es Ryoma?.-pregunto Katsuo.

-Sí el.-afirmó Kachiro.

-Echizen-sama, bienvenido.-dijeron ambos chicos acercándose hacia a el chico de ojos dorados.

-¿Como le fue en la misión?.-preguto Horio mientras se acercaba.

-¡PRINCIPE RYOMA!.-se oyo un grito algo que aturdió a todos los presentes.

-Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no grites así Osakada.-se quejo el presumido de Horio.

-Lo siento es que me emocione al ver al príncipe Ryoma hace una semana que no lo veía.-se

disculpó la chica de dos coletas.

-Aun les falta mucho.-dijo Ryoma dijo mientras se iba.

-Tomoka siempre andas molestando al príncipe Ryoma.-se quejo Horio.

-Yo no lo molesto solo me emociono.-se defendió la chica de dos coletas.

-Sí los molestas.-dijo Horio.

-¡NO!.-gritó molesta.

-¡SÍ!.-gritó el presumido.

-¡NO!.-volvió gritar la chica.

-¡SÍ!.-volvió a gritar este.

-¡NO, NO, NO Y NO!.-grito Tomoka enfurecida repetidas veces.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ Y SÍ!.-grito Horio de la misma forma que Tomoka.

-¡QUE NO!.-grito esta.

-¡QUE SÍ!.-grito el presumido contradiciéndole a la gritona.

Ya así siguieron discutiendo.

**x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x**

Habitación en la que se encuentra Sakuno.

La chica de ojos carmesí se encontraba recostada en la cama. La castaña entro con el vaso de agua en la mano. Sakuno se sentó en la cama.

-Aquí tienes.-dijo Ann amablemente.

-Gracias.-dijo Sakuno agradecida.

En el momento que Sakuno agarro el vaso se rompió. Algo que sorprendo y asusto a Sakuno.

-L..Lo siento.-se disculpo Sakuno algo asustada.

-No te preocupes es normal, solo tienes que manejar tu fuerza.-dijo Ann.

Sakuno se agacho para tomar lo trozos de vidrios y cuando lo fue a tomar se corto un dedo.

-Oh, no.-dijo enseguida al ver la herida de Sakuno.

La chica de ojos carmesí se sorprendió al ver como la herida se curaba.

-¿Q..que?.-dijo la pelirroja confudida.

-No te preocupes, es normal que se cure rápidamente.-dijo la castaña..

-Esta bien.-asintió un poco confundida.

-Esperemos que no se haya esparcido mucho el olor a sangre.-dijo Ann.

-¿Por que?.-pregunto Sakuno.

-Porque todos los vampiros se podrán como locos al percibirlo, aunque no se atreverán a entrar a entrar.-explicó Ann.

**x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x**

Cerca del castillo.

Algunos vampiros habían percibido el olor a sangre pero como había dicho Ann, ellos no se atreverían a entrar.

**x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Continuara**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, ¿como están?. Bueno sinceramente perdón con las demoras. Tengo buenas noticias esa semana termino las clases así que tendré mas tiempo para continuar el fic.**

**Perdón por las demoras y aquí les dejo la continuación.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En algun lugar.

-¡RYOMA-SAMA!.-gritaba una chica de dos coletas

-Oh, no ya vino Osaka.-dijo Kachiro.

-Ahí viene.-dijo Katsuo.

-¿Saben donde esta el príncipe Ryoma?.-pregunto la gritona. **(N.T: No grito, solo me emociono. N.A: Gritas cuando te emocionas y eso molesta ù.ú N.T: Lo siento u.u)**

-Aunque lo supiéramos jamas te lo diríamos.-dijo Horio haciendo que la chica de dos coletas se demore.

-¿Que has dicho?.-pregunto Osaka molesta.

-Lo que has oído.-contesto el uni-ceja con algo de valentía.

-¡Mas te vale, que me digan donde esta el príncipe!.-amenazó la chica de un lunar cerca del ojo apretado su puño asustando a Kachiro, Katsuo y especialmete a Horio.

-No lo sabemos.-dijo Kachiro asustado.

-¿Estan seguros?.-pregunto Tomoka con una aura negra y tenebrosa.

-Completamente.-contestaron asustados.

-Que, lastima. Entonces lo seguiré buscando.-dijo Osakada decepcionada mientras se iba.

-Que suerte que se fue.-dijo Horio mientras lo otros dos asintieron.

-Oigan, ustedes ¿percibieron ese olor a sangre a ayer?.-pregunto Katsuo.

-Sí.-contestaron.

-¿Saben de quien era?.-pregunto Katsuo.

-No, es la primera vez que percibo ese olor.-contestó Horio.

-Yo tambien.-dijo Katsuo.

-¡Que raro!.-exclamo Kachiro.

-Sí tienes razón generalmente todos conocemos el olor de todos pero, ¿de quien podría ser este?.-pregunto el uni-ceja extrañado. **(N.H:No me llames "uni-ceja". N.A:¿Porque no?.N.H: No me gusta y ademas no tengo una ceja. N.A: Tienes una seja N.H:No tengo.N.A: Acaso no te has visto en un espejo. N.H: Sí todos los días y soy muy bonito N.A: Sí muy "bonito". N.H:¡¿Que insinúas?!. N.A: ¡Nada, ya deja de interrumpir y dejame continuar con la historia!).**

-¿Que tal si les preguntamos a los sempais?.-dijo Kachiro mientras estos asintieron.

-Sí, seguramente ellos saben.-afirmo Horio.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x.

En algun lugar.

Un grupo de jóvenes estaba caminando por un lugar lleno de árboles.

-Hoy nos salvamos de tomar el jugo de Inui, por suerte.-dijo un chico de cabellos negro y ojos verdes llamado Oishi.

-Tienes razón.-afirmo un pelirrojo de ojos azules llamado Eji.

-Vieron que la entrenadora no vino hoy los entrenmientos.-dijo un chico de ojos y cabello castaño llamado Kawamura..

-Sí, es raro ella nunca falta.-afirmo Oishi.

-Lo malo es que tuvimos a Inui como entrenador.-dijo un chico de ojos violetas y cabello ne

-¡Te estoy escuchado Momoshiro!.-dijo un joven de gafas molesto apareciendo de repente asustando al oji-violeta.

-Idiota shsh.-dijo Kaouru Kaido u chico de caello y ojos castaños oscuros.

-¿Como me llamaste?.-pregunto molesto el oji-violeta.

-¿Acaso estas sordo? Shsh.-dijo el pelinegro.

-grgr.-gruño Momoshiro.**(N.M: ¡¿Que te dije en el otro fic?!. N.A:No me acuerdo. N.M: Dijiste que me llamarias ****MOMO.**** N.A: Sí, en el OTRO fic. N.M: En este también llámame ¡MOMO!. N.A:SHSHS callate me vas a dejar sorda y ¡NO INTERRUMPAS MAS LA HISTORIA!.)**

-Ya dejen de pelear.-ordenó Oishi.

-¡Sempais!.-llamaron un grupo de chicos.

-Hola chicos, ¿ocurrió algo?.-pregunto Fuji u chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

-Hola Fuji-sempai, queríamos preguntarles ¿si sabían de quien era el olor a sangre de ayer?.-dijo Kachiro.

-Nose, pero se me hacia familiar.-dijo Fuji algo extrañado.

-Sí a mi también.-dijo Eji Kikumaru un chico de ojos azules y pelo rojizo mientras los otros negaban.

-El olor provenía del castillo.-dijo Oishi.

-Seguramente Ryoma debe de saber.-dijo Fuji.

-Muchas gracias sempai.-agradeció Horio y se retiraron.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x.

En la habitación en cual se encontraba la pelirroja.

Sakuno se encontraba dormida.

Sueño de Sakuno.

_-Abuela, ¿donde fueron mamá y papá?.-pregunto una niña pequeña de cabello rojizo sujetado por 2 trenzas._

_-Ellos... fueron a ayudar a la familia real ¿porque?.-pregunto anciana de cabello y ojos castaños._

_-Los extraño mucho.-contestó triste._

_-Ellos ya van a ir, y van a estar contigo.-animó la anciana._

_-¡¿Enserio?!.-se emocionó la niña._

_-Sí, algún día.-dijo la anciana._

_-Que bien.-dijo la niña._

Fin del sueño.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x.

En algun lugar.

-¡Echizen!.-dijo Horio.

-Mira esta en las cancha de tenis.-dijo Katsuo.

-Vamos.-dijo Katchiro.

-Hola, Echizen-sama.-dijo Horio.

-Queríamos preguntarle si sabia de quien era la sangre de ayer.-dijo Kachiro.

-Pronto lo sabrán.-contestó sin interes mientras golpeaba la pelota con su raqueta roja.

-Esta bien.-dijo Katsuo.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Que les pareció?. Por favor dejen reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, ¿como estan?**

**Kaidoh: No sabes decir otra cosa **

**Momo: Dejalá solo esta saludando.**

**Kaidoh: Siempre dice lo mismo y tu no te metas idiota shshs**

**Momo:¿A quien le dijiste "Idiota", serpiente?**

**¡DEJEN DE PELEAR O TOMARAN 2 LITROS DEL JUGO DE INUI! ò.ó**

**Momo y Kaidoh: **

**Sin mas interrupciones continuaremos con la historia n.n**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Casa de los himura.

-Buenos días.-dijo Luka,

-Buenos días.-dijeron ambos padres.

-Hm, viste esos chicos andaban preguntado por esa chica, me pareció familiar.-comentó el pelinegro.

-Sí, a mi también.-dijo la madre.

-Bueno seguramente la habremos visto en la ciudad.-dijo el padre quitandolé interés.

-Sí, pero aun así me da la sensación de que la conozco.-dijo el chico recordando la imagen de una pelirroja de cabellos largos y ojos carmesí.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En el castillo.

En el salón principal se encontraba una anciana de cabello largo y castaño sujetado por una coleta alta vestida con uniforme deportivo color violeta y un señor de cabello y ojos castaños oscuros vestido con ropa negra muy elegante.

-Me imaginó que no solo viniste a saludar, anciana fastidiosa.-dijo Nanjhiro.

-Así es, vine para decirte que después de las practicas, me llevare a mi nieta,-avisó Sumire.

-Muy bien, contigo estará segura y le podrás enseñar todo lo que tiene que saber.-dijo el hombre.

-Parece que estamos de acuerdo.-dijo la anciana **(N.S: ¡No te refieras a mi como anciana, si te vuelves a referir como anciana hare que tus vacaciones sean muy cortas! ò.ó . N.A:Esta bien¬.¬)**

-Solo por esta vez anciana fastidiosa.-dijo el hombre "molesto".

-Muy bien me retiro.-dijo la abuela.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En unas canchas de tenis.

-¡DEN 20 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE LA CANCHA Y LOS TITULARES REUNANSE AQUÍ!.-dijo un chico de lentes de cabello castaño claro y de ojos castaños u poco mas oscuros usa lentes esta vestido con un uniforme azul, blanco y algo de rojo que en la campera dice "SEIGAKU" llamado Tezuka Kunimitsu.

-¿Donde esta Sumirecita?.-pregunto un oji-azul de cabellos castaños.

-¿A quien le dices "Sumirecita"?.-dijo una abuela entrando a la cancha de tenis un poco molesta mientras Fuji se quedaba tranquilo con su típica sonrisa.

-No se enoje, Sumirecita.-contestó el castaño.

La mujer se enfadó por lo que dijo Fuji pero lo ignoró.

-Ya va a empezar lo rakings de todos los grupos este año tenemos mucha competencia. Vamos a tener un duro entrenamiento.-dijo Sumire.

-Tampoco bajen la guardia hay un grupo llamado "Darkplayers", que esta perjudicado a varios grupos este año.-agregó Tezuka.

-Empecemos con el entrenamiento.-dijo la entrenadora.

-Primero ponganse estas 2 pesas de 2kilos cada una.-dijo un chico de lentes y pelo negro etregando las pesas.

-Solo 2 pesas.-dijo Momosiro. Tiene ojos violetas, cabello negro y es alto.

-Podrían ser 5 como tu tienes Inui.-dijo Eji chico de ojos azules y cabello rojizo.

-También podrían ser 6.-dijo Ryoma.

-Los titulares usan hasta 10.-dijo Inui mientras todos los titulares le empezaron a tirar pelotas excepto Tezuka.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En la habitación que se encontraba Sakuno.

La pelirroja estaba recostada en la cama dormida. Lentamente fue abriendo lo ojos. Se sentó rápidamente y observo el lugar donde se encontraba esperando que fuera su habitación pero, todo lo que vio fue una ventana con unas cortinas blancas, una mesita junto a la cama y un escritorio cerca a la ventana sin duda se encontraba en aquella habitación extensa. Ella esperaba que todo lo que había pasado hubiera sido un sueño pero para su desgracia no fue así. Pero esta le extraño algo si todo lo que paso fue real, ¿porque la ventana no estaba rota?. Oyo como la puerta se abría pero esperando que entrará esa mujer o la chica que la habían ayudado. Pero vio que era una chica que iba vestida con ropa oscura algo provocativa, cabello corto de color negro y ojos mas pequeños que los de Saku de color verdes.

-¿Quien eres?.-pregunto con autoridad la recién entrada.

La chica de cabellos largos rojizos no contestó algo que hizo molestar a la otra chica.

-He dicho, ¿quien eres?.-dijo la chica con tono de superioridad y con molestia.

A Sakuno le empezó a invadir el miedo.

-Mira mi padre es el conde Jordi, así mas te vale que me digas ¿quien eres?.-exigió la chica amenazante sujetando el cabello de Sakuno mientras la pelirroja mostraba una mueca de dolor.

-Como hoy te estoy muy paciente te lo preguntare una vez mas y mas vale que por tu bien me digas quien eres.-dijo la pelinegra molesta.

-Dejala, Mazura.-ordenó Ann enojada mientras entraba y esta soltaba el cabello de la oji-carmesí.

-No te creas que por ser la hermana de Tachibana puedes darme ordenes.-dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Como reaccionaria la al saber que estuviste aquí y lo que intentaste de hacer?.-dijo la la oji-azul desafiante.

-Me las pagaras.-dijo la pelinegra antes de desaparecer sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

-¿Como...?-dijo sin terminar de formular la pregunta.

-Ella solo se teletransportó. Algún día lo aprenderás hacer.-explico Ann como si fuera algo normal sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar la chica.

-Ah.-exclamó Sakuno.

-Ella no te va a volver a molestar, asi que no te vayas a preocupar por eso.-dijo restandonle interés a esa chica.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En las canchas de tenis.

Los titulares y todos estaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha.

De repente a Eji y a todos los titulares les comenzó a pesar mas las piernas.

-Se ve que ya empezaron a sentir el peso extra antes de las pesas.-dijo Inui con una sonrisa mientras anotaba los datos.

-Ya van dando 2 vueltas.-dijo Sumire.

Un rato después, ya iban por la decima vuelta, Como

-Ya no doy mas.-dijo Momo dejándose caer en el suelo mientras Inui se acercaba él con un vasode sus "deliciosos" jugos. **(N.I: Me alegra que te guste mi jugo ¿quieres un poco? +.+ N.A: NO, gracias )**

-El que no completa las 20 vueltas tiene que tomar mi jugo.-dijo el chico de lentes con una sonrisa.

Apodado por mi el le entregó a la victima, perdón, a Momo el jugo. El oji-violeta agarró el vaso y se lo tomó de un solo tragó. Rápidamente se paró y empezó a correr muy ligero para tomar agua. Fue perdiendo velocidad hasta caer al suelo. **(N.I: Llamarlo víctima esta bien no me ofende N.A:No lo corrogí por ti)**

Los demas titulares al presenciar lo que habia ocurrido empezaron a correr mucho mas rápido que antes aunque se les dificultaba por las pesas.

Un rato despues los titulars habian completado las vueltas los que habia caído eran Eji y Kaoru quienes ahora estaban junto a Momo sufriendo por el horrible sabor del jugo.** (N.I: ¿No eran deliciosos? N.A: Mentí)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Muchas, gracias por sus reviews.**

**Espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar.**

**SALUDOS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ann: Hola!**

**Hola**

**Ann:Aquí les traemos la continuación.**

**Esa era mi linea.**

**Ann: Prince of tennis no le pertenece a caribeazul**

**¬.¬**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En unas canchas de tenis se encontraban un grupo de chicos exhaustos en el suelo con una raqueta en la mano.

-Buen chico aquí damos por terminado el entrenamiento.-aviso la entrenadora mientras tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba.

-¿Ya se va, profesora Sumire?.-pregunto Tezuka.

-Sí, es que tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender.-se excusó la señora antes de irse.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En la mucha de cabello rojizo estaba en su habitación haciéndose un monto de preguntas. Estaba algo cansada su cabeza no daba para mas. Decidió levantarse y acercó para la ventana. Movió aquella cortina blanca y se encontró con unos hermosos arboles de flor de cerezo (sakura). En ese momento todas las preguntas en su cabeza se fueron despejando y se quedó contemplando el paisaje.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Con la entrenadora y Rinko se encontraban por el pasillo caminando dirigiéndose a la habitación en cual se encontraba la pelirroja,

-¿Crees que sea buena idea de que la vea ahora?.-pregunto Sumire.

-Sí ella necesita alguien cercano en quien apoyarse y como tu eres su única familiar con vida, creo que es lo adecuado.-afirmó la mujer.

-Si tu lo dices.-dijo la anciana**.**

La anciana y la mujer abrieron suavemente la puerta y se encontraron a la pelirroja contemplando el paisaje por la ventana. La pelirroja al oír que alguien entraba se volteo suavemente a ver quien era.

-Hola, ella es Sumire.-saludo Rinko mientras presentaba a la señora.

-Hola, es un gusto.-dijo la chica estrechándole la mano a la señora.

-"Esa mujer es..."-pensó la chica de ojos carmesí recordando su sueño donde había aparecido la señora.

-El gusto es mio.-dijo la anciana haciendo que Sakuno salga de sus pensamientos.

-Sakuno, ella es tu abuela.-dijo Rinko sorprendiendo a Sakuno.

El silencio reino.

-¿Mi... abuela?.-dijo sorprendida la chica.

-Sí, así es.-dijo la anciana.

-Tengo que retirarme.-dijo Rinko.

El silencio volvió a reinar.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Con un grupo de chicos se encontraban abandonando la cancha de tenis.

-¿Que creen que haya ido a hacer Sumire?.-pregunto un chico de ojos azules y de cabello rojo.

-Ella dijo que tenia que hacer cosas importantes.-contestó Oishi.

Quedo un momento de silencio.

-¿Acaso no les da algo de curiosidad?.-dijo la chica.

-No.-contestó Kaoru. Un chico de cabello negros y ojos castaños.

-Tu porque eres un aburrido, serpiente.-dijo el oji-violeta,

-¿A quien le dijiste "serpiente", idiota?-dijo el pelinegro mirando al idiota hmhmh perdón Momo con enojo.

Ambos, serpiente y idiota **(N.M.K: ¿COMO NOS LLAMASTE? N.A: Momo y Kaidoh) **hmhm como iba diciendo, Momoshiro y Kaoru se fulminaban por la mirada.

-Ya empezamos con las peleas de Momo y Kaoru.-dijo Eji antes de dar un suspiro.

-Ya dejen de pelear.-dijo la mamá de seigaku pelear mientras estos obedecieron y se dieron la espalda.

-Esos dos no tienen remedio.-dijo Fuji.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

La chica de ojos carmesí se encontraba hablando con su abuela.

-Entonces, ¿estas de acuerdo?.-pregunto la abuela.

-Esta bien.-afirmó la pelirroja.

-Muy bien.-dijo Sumire con una sonrisa.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En algún habitación oscura una chica de ojos verdes se encontraba sentada en una silla.

-"Esa chica me las pagará".-pensó.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Con el grupo de chicos.

-Oigan ¿que creen que haya ido a hacer Ryoma?-pregunto Momo.

-No se, aunque capaz tiene una cita.-dedujo Eji.

-No creo, Ryoma no es esa clase de chico que tiene citas.-dijo Oishi.

-¿Que tal si no vamos a comer algo?.-dijo Fuji.

-Buena idea, Fuji-sempai.-dijo Momo.

-Eh oído que hay un nuevo restaurante cerca de...-dijo Kawamura mientras daba la dirección.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

-Así que ambas esta de acuerdo.-afirmó Rinko con seguridad mientras la abuela y su nieta afirmaban.

-Pero antes Sakuno, cambiate de ropa, no creo que vayas a salir en camison.-dijo Rinko o mejor di

jo la Señora Echizen.

-Pero es que..-intentó de contradecir la pelirroja, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella no podía permitirse nada mas.

-Nada de peros yo te daré ropa.-dijo Rinko autoritaria. Con eso Sakuno se dio cuenta que iba ser imposible contra decir a la mujer.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

El grupo de chicos se encontraba en el restaurante.

-mhmhhm, la comida esta deliciosa.-dijo Momo con la boca llena dando asco.

-Que asco momo, no comas con la boca llena.-se quejó Eji.

-Que asco.-se quejó Kaidoh.

-Acaso te molesta, mhmhhm..., serpiente.-dijo Momo hacercandose a Kaoru con la boca llena mientras este ponía una cara de desagradable.

-Aléjate, idiota.-ordenó molesto kaidoh.

-Ya dejen de pelear,-dijo Oishi.

-La mamá de seigaku.-murmuro Eji refiriéndose a Oishi.

-Yo nada mas me preocupo.-justificó Oishi mientras todos seguían comiendo a excepción de Momo que la devoraba

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Espero que lo disfruten y perdón por las demoras.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La chica de ojos carmesí se encontraba junto a su abuela enfrente a una casa muy grande que por fuera se veía muy tenebrosa. Los muros de las paredes eran blancas y estaban agrietadas. La chica estaba vestida con unos jeans azules y una remera blanca. La señora estaba vestida con unos pantalones azules deportivos con una remera blanca.

La abuela saco una llave de su bolsillo, se dirigió hacia la puerta, la puso en la cerradura y la abrió. Se quedó un momento esperando que la pelirroja entrara.

-¿Esperas una invitación para entrar o algo así?.-pregunto la señora para que la chica entrara.

-Ah, sí.-dijo la chica entraba a la casa.

En el interior de la casa, estaba todo cubierto de polvo y telarañas, insectos paseándose por las paredes, trozos de cristales rotos en suelo y un murciélago salió del interior de la casa.

-"Así decoran los vampiros sus casa".-pensó Sakuno mientras observaba el interior de la casa.

-Genial estos hombres no vinieron a limpiar como habíamos quedado.-susurró la anciana quejándose-

-¿Ocurre algo?.pregunto la chica de ojos carmesí al oir lo que susurró su abuela,

-No, no ocurre nada.-contestó la anciana tratando de ocultar su molestia.

-¿Que vinimos a hacer aquí?.-pregunto la chica de ojos carmesí.

-Nada, vámonos.-dijo Sumire molesta.

-Ok.-dijo Sakuno confundida.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en el restaurante con los titulares.

-Inui-sempai, le quería preguntar una cosa.-dijo Momo.

-De que se trata.-preguntó el de lentes.

-¿Sabes, de quien es el olor a sangre del otro día?.-pregunto el oji-violeta.

-No.-contestó el chico algo que a los demás titulares les sorprendió.

-Imagínense quien es al olor a sangre. Ni siquiera Inui lo sabe.-dijo Eji.

-¿Que tal si la sangre le pertenece a uno de los jugadores de que nos hablo Sumire?.-dijo el oji-celeste abriendo sus ojos.

-Eso podría serua posibiladad, ya que nadie conoce el aroma.-dijo Inui mientras anotaba en su libreta,

-Sí eso fuera así, significaría que hay un espía entre en el reino.-dijo Oishi alarmándose.

-No hay de que preocuparse. Sí hay un espía acabaremos con él.-dijo Kaoru.

-La Serpiente tiene razón.-dijo Momoshiro.

-¿Se puede saber a quien le dices "serpeinte". Idiota?.-pregunto Kouru amenazante.

-Y basta siempre se van a pelear por eso.-se quejó Oishi mientras estos se desviaban la mirada.

-No podemos sacar muchas conclusiones de que haya un espía, el olor a sangre vino del castillo.-dijo Kawamura.

-Pero, ¿que tal si el espía entró al castillo para sacar información?.-dijo Eji.

-Eso también pude ser.-dijo Momo.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras con la pelirroja. Se encontraba recorriendo la ciudad junto su abuela.

-Sakuno, ¿tienes hambre?.-pregunto la anciana,

-No.-contestó mientras su estamogo la delató.

-Tu estomago no dice lo mismo.-contestó Sumire con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vamos aquel restaurante.-volvió a hablar la anciana mientras se dirigían hacia allí.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

El grupo de chicos vieron a su entreadora entrar al restaurante donde ellos se encontraban, y lo que les sorprendió fue que no estaba sola, estaba acompañada por una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos carmesí.

-¿Esa mujer no es, Sumire?.-pregunto el oji-azul de cabello ro,jizo.

-Sí, pero, ¿quien es esa chica?.-pregunto Fuji algo extrañado.

-Debes ser una chica que quiere ingresar al club de tenis.-dijo Momo.

-Esa chica nunca la había visto.-dijo Inui mientras anotaba en su libreta.

-Debe ser la espía.-dijo Eji.

-Pero si es la espía ¿porque esta con Sumire?.-pregunto Momo.

-Seguramente le lavo el cerebro.-supuso Eji mientras las observaba.

-Si le lavo el cerebro ¿que vamos a hacer?.-dijo Oidhi alterado.

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada.-dijo Inui.

-Solo las podemos observar.-dijo Momo mientras todos se las quedaban mirando fijamente.

-Miren están eligiendo el menú.-dijo Eji,

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras con la entrenadora y su nieta.

-Ya decidiste.-pregunto la señora.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dice.-contestó la chica tratando de descifrar los garabatos.

El mesero se acercó al la mesa donde se encostraban ellas, las saludó.

-¿Ya decidieron a orden?.-pregunto el hombre.

-Traigame lo de siempre.-pidió la anciana.

-¿Para las dos?.-pregunto el hombre mientras anotaba en su libreta,

-Sí.-contestó la anciana afirmando con la cabeza mientras el hombre anotaba en la libreta y luego se retiró.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras con el grupo de chicos.

-Se ve que ya pidieron su orden.-dijo Kawamura con una expresión seria mientras las observaban.

-¿De que estarán hablando?-pregunto el oji-celeste.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. Chapter 10

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakuno de encontraba con su abuela conversando para conocerse mejor mientras esperaban la orden. La pelirroja jamas se imagíno que esa señora fuera entrenadora de un club tenis y mucho menos que los vampiros jugaran tenis. Le alegró que los vampiros y los humanos tuvieran cosas en común.

Unos minutos después el mesero traía en una bandeja entre sus manos con la orden. Pusó la bandeja sobre la mesa, les entregó los platos con la comida, luego tomó la bandeja, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

La señora de cabellos castaños tomo los cubiertas u empezó a comer la comida mientras la chica de ojos carmesí se quedaba observando su plato. Aquel filete que le habían servido estaba crudo. Su mente le decía que no lo comiera pero su insinto le decía lo contrario. También el hecho de que era vegetariana y el hambre que tenia no la ayudaba mucho.

La anciana al darse de que su nieta había probado la comida hiba preguntarle si pasaba algo pero, antes de hacer la pregunta se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual no comía. Si era cierto, los humanos no comían la carne cruda como ellos.

-Sakuno, se que no estas acostumbrada a comer la carne así pero, pruebalo y veras que te gustará.-dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en su rostro tratando de convencer a la chica de que comiera.

Al principio la chica miro a su abuela con inseguridad pero, luego tomo los cuebierto corto un trozo de carne y se lo llevo a la boca. En el momento que había metido aquel trozo de carne en su boca esperaba que fuera un sabor desagradable pero fue todo lo contrario, era un sabor exquisito.

-Esto esta delicioso.-exclamó la chica de ojos carmesí algo sorprendida.

-Ves te lo dije.-dijo la ancinana con una sonrisa truinfante y complacida en su rostro.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras con nuestros espias (titulares), se encontraban observando la escena.

-No les parece raro que la chica se haya quedado observando el plato al principio y luego después de que sumire le dijo algunas palabras haya empezado a comer.-pregunto un oji-celeste poniendo su mano en su menton.

-Sí, es cierto..-afirmó Inui mientras anotaba en su libreta. **(N.A:¿Cuando dejara de anotar información)**

-Pocas veces veo sonreír así a la profesora. Esto es muy malo, quizas le lavo el cerebro.-exclamó Eji alarmandosé.

-Si eso fuera as,í seria muy malo.-exclamo tambien Oishi.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.-dijo Momo mientras comía una hamburguesa.

-Ahora sera mejor seguir observando.-dijo Inui.

-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado. Si la entrenadora se da cuenta imagínense lo que nos podría pasar.-dijo Kawamura mientras un gran escalofrío recorría su espalda a todos los titulares.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en el castillo. Dos personas se encontraban discutiendo en una gran habitación que poseía un gran extenso y cómodo sofá de rojo, una grandes ventanas con cortinas blancas y una mesita redonda enfrente al sofa con un florero. Se encontraba un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños oscuros, alto y vestido elegante y también un chico de ojos dorados y cabellos negros con destellos verdes. Llevaban un buen rato discutiendo.

-Lo único que no entiendo es porque hay que protegerla.-se quejó Ryoma.

-Porque ellos la van intentar de secuestrarla para sus fines.-contestó Nanjhiro con los brazos cruzados.

-Si pero, ¿para que necesitan a esa chica?.-pregunto el oji-dorado con molestia ya llevaban un buen rato con esta charla.

-Eso te lo diré en otro momento.-dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba de aquella habitación molestando al chico.

El chico estuvo a punto de quejarse e ir tras el hombre pero empezó a sonar su celular.

-Hola.-dijo el pelinegro con destellos verdes contestando la llamada.

-Hola, Ryoma.-dijo la voz perteneciente a un pelirrojo.

-¿Que quieres Eji-sempai?-dijo Ryoma con molestia.

-Se ve que estas de mal humor.-dijo el oji-azul algo asustado.

-No es nada. ¿Que ocurre?-pregunto el chico oji-dorado.

-Lo que ocurre es que...-dijo el pelirrojo mientras le contaba todo al chico mientras este le daba poco interes.

-Ah.-dijo el chico después de que su sempai le contó lo que ocurría.

-Tienes que venir.-dijo el oji-azul o mejor dicho ordenó.

-No quiero.-contestó el chico contradiciendo a su sempai.

-Si no vienes tomaras un litro del nuevo jugo especial de Inui.-amenazó su sempai.

En ese momento que colgó el telefono salió rapidamente corriendo hacia aquel restautrante.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras tanto con los titulares, se encontraban observando a las dos mujeres detalladamente, sacando sus concluciones erroneas. Todos los titulares tenian temor de ser descubierto por su entrenadora excepto Fuji. Seguramente el castigo seria correr un monton de vueltas y el que llegue ultimo toma el jugo de inui, podría aprovechar para hacer su venganza a inui por hacerle tomar ese jugo horrible por el cual termino inconsciente.

-Ojala pudieramos saber de lo que estan hablando.-dijo Momo.

-Sí.-afirmó Eji.

-Por cierto Eji, ¿Ryoma dijo que iba venir?.-pregunto un chico de ojos castaños y pelo negro.

-Sí seguramente vavenir a menos que quiera tomar el jugo de Inui.-afirmó Eji al sub-capitan.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola! a todos muchas gracias por los reviews :D **

**AnikaSukino 5d: Hola puede que en estos diez capitulos no hayan momentos de Ryosaku pero, para el proximo capitulo empezaran. Ya tengo todo planeado. Gracias por tus reviews. **

**Momo: Fuiste muy desconsiderada los hiciste esperar mucho u.ú**

**-Ya se. u.u**

**Momo: Muy irresponsable u.u**

**-Si ya lo se. No hace falta que me lo digas ¬.¬**

**Momo: Eso te pasa por no darme filete ¬.¬**

**-En nombre de los personajes de prince of tennis Momo y yo le deseamos unas felices fiestas :D**

**Momo: Si me invitan a comer a su casa no hay problema n.n puedo ir **

**-Este nunca cambiara. Bueno con esto me despido. BYE :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La chica y su abuela aun se encontraban en restaurante y ya estaban por terminar sus platos. Estaba delicioso.

-Sakuno, queria hacerte una pegunta.-dijo su abuela mientras la chica asentía para que le hiciera la pregunta.

-Bueno, noté cuando estabas conmigo a solas y cuando veniamos para el restaurante estabas nerviosa y tambien con algo de miedo. Y quería preguntarte ¿si es por mi causa?.-pregunto su abuela preocupada por la respuesta de la chica.

-No te preocupas no es por tu causa.-contestó la chica oji-carmesí con una sonrisa despreocupandola.

-Si tu lo dices.-dijo su abuela acabandose el plato.

-Abuela, yo tambien tengo una pregunta.-dijo la chica sw ojos carmesí.

-Dime

-¿Donde estan mamá y papá?.-pregunto la chica con temor a la respuesta.

Quedo un momento de silencio. La anciana desvió la mirada mientras la chica se la quedó viendo fijamente sospechando de la respuesta. Luego la ancina la volvió amirar fijamente y le dijo:

-Ellos lamentablemente ya no se encuentran en este mundo pero, te querian mucho.-contestó su abuela.

Las sospechas de la oji-carmesí era cierta pero, no se espraba que su abuela le dijera que sus padres la querian mucho.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras con los espias se encontraban observando la escena, se quedaron viendo curioso.

-¿Que habra pasado ambas estan muy serias?.-pregunto Oishi curioso.

-Tienes razón.-dijo el oji-violeta viendo la escena.

-¿Cuando llegará, Ryoma?.-pregunto Eji.

Depués de que Eji habló un oji-dorados entró apresuradamente al restaurante. Kaoru miro que el pelinegro con destellos.

-Hablando de Roma.-dijo Kaidoh despues de mirando Ryoma.

-Hola.-dijo Eji mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola.-dijo cansadamente.

-Mira, Ryoma esa chica que esta junto a Sumire, puede ser una espía.-dijo Momo mientras las observaba y las señalaba con la mirada.

-Esa chica...-intentó de decir el pelinegro con destellos verdes pero, fue interrumpido por su sempai.

-Si, es muy sospechosa.-interrumpió Eji observando a la chica.

-Les digo que...-intentó de nuevo el chico pero fue interrumpido por otro de sus "queridos" sempais.

-Miren estan hablando de vuelta.-Interrumpió de vuelta oji-violeta.

-Les estoy intentando de decir que...-dijo el pobre Ryoma para volver a ser interrumpido por otro de sus sempais.

-Probalidad de que hayan cambiado de tema 76% .-el chico de lentes mientras anotaba en su libreta.

Ryoma dio un de resignación mientras se sentaba.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

La chica de ojos carmesí a ver la incomda situación en que se encontraban decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Por cierto, en que trabajas?.-pregunto Sakuno entusiasmada.

-Soy entrenadora de un club tenis.-contestó la anciana con una sonrisa.

-Que bien. A mi no se me da mucha madera para los deportes.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, recordando en volleyball como le golpeo la pelota en la cara, en futból intentando de atajar la pelota y así fue recordando sus intentos en los deportes.

-Entonces, ¿que piensas ser?.-pregunto la anciana con curiosidad.

-Pienso ser abogada, aunque no estoy muy segura.-dijo la chica.

-¿Aboga que?.-pregunto la anciana mirandola extrañada y confundida.

Sakuno se la quedó viendo sorprendida. Bueno era algo normal que esa eran cosas de los humanos.

-Ah, ya entiendo es uno de los trabajos humanos.-dijo la anciana mientras la chica afirmaba.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Todos observaban a las dos mujeres esepto el mas pequeño de los titulares. Un oji-celeste se percato de que el pequeño se molesto mas de lo normal.

-Ryoma, ¿que ocurre?.-pregunto el castaño oji-celeste.

-Les estoy intentado de decir que esa chica que esta con Sumire es su nieta.-le contestó molesto.

-Nunca la habia visto.-agregó el oji-celeste.

-se ve que por unos asuntos se tuvo que ir.-contestó el oji-dorado.

-Ah, ya veo.-dijo el castaño.

-Oigan, chicos esa chica...-intentó decirles el oji-celeste pero nadie lo escuchaba.

-Sumire le esta sonriendo de manera muy cariñosa, definitvamente le lavó el cerebro.-dijo mientras a Fuji y a Ryoma se les formaba una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime.

-¿Que tal si la vamos a saludar, así podremos observarlas mas de cerca?.-propuso Eji.

-Si, tienes razon.-afimó Kawamura a la idea.

-Oigan, chicos...-les iba decir intentar de decir de nuevo Fuji pero era demasiado tarde ya se estaban dirgiendo hacia ellas.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en la casa de los himura se encontraba un chico de ojos castaños claros recostado en su cama muy pensativo y a la vez confundido. En su mente siempre se preguntaba lo mismo "¿Quien es?", "¿Quien sera?", "¿Porque me da la sensación de que la conozco?". Recordaba aquella imagen de una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos color carmesí. Estaba muy confindido.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Con Sakuno y su abuela, se encontraban conversando hasta que llegarón los espías a saludar.

-Hola, entrenadora.-saludó Eji dandolé una sonrisa a la entrenadora.

-Hola chicos, ¿que hacen aquí?.-pregunto la anciana mientras le sonreía.

-Acaso no es obvio, vinimos a comer.-dijo Momo.

-Si tienen que comer mucho para las competiciones.-dijo la entrenadora.

-Ella ¿quien es?.-pregunto Inui.

-Ah lo siento, se me olvido presentarlos.-dijo Sumire.

-Les presento a mi nieta Sakuno.-presentó la entrenadora.

-¡SU NIETA!.-gritaron los titulares (esepto Ryoma y Fuji) sorprendidos llamando la atención de todos.

-Es imposible usted nunca a tenido hijos.-dijo Eji alarmado.

-¡¿Como que no eh tenido hijos?. Si tengo un hijo!.-dijo la aniciana furiosa algo que le lamó la atención a Sakuno y asustó a Eji.

-Si es cierto, tiene un hijo.-afimó Inui.

-Perdona el escandalo que hicieron ellos. Soy Oishi Syuichiroh.-se presentó el pelinegro.

-¡No sean mal educados presentencen!.-ordenó el pelinegro con autoridad.

-Yo soy Eji Kikumaru. Sabes, ellos pensaban que eras una espía.-dijo Eji con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a sus compañeros.

-Tu tambien lo pensabas .-se quejó Kawamura.

-Yo soy Kawamura Takashi.-se presentó el castaño.

-Yo soy Momoshiro Takeshi pero, solo dime Momo.-dijo Momo con una sonrisa.

-Kaoru Kaidoh.-se presentó un chico con una pañuelo en la cabeza de color verde de manera fría.

-Yo soy Fuji Syusuke.-se presentó el oji-celeste con su tipica sonrisa.

-¿Como no nos dimos cuenta que era la nieta de la entrenadora?.-se pregunto Momo.

-Ryoma y yo tratamos de decirles pero ustedes no nos prestaban atención.-dijo Fuji haciendo que sus compañeros se averguenzen.

-Yo solo tengo una pregunta: ¿Porque pensaron que era una espía?.-pregunto la entrenadora.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

La pelirroja, su abuela y Ryoma se encontraban dirigiendose hacia la casa de la anciana.

-Como rayos ¿pudieron pensar eso?.-se pregunto la anciana.

-No lo se.-contestó la chica.

-Por cierto, Ryoma, ¿porque nos acompañas?.-pregunto Sumire.

-Según papá tengo que estar con ella para ayudar a que se adapte.-contestó el chico.

-¿Porque vienes ahora?.-pregunto la abuela con curiosidad.

-Así me se el camino.-contestó el chico.

-Bueno Sakuno, Ryoma te ayudara en todo y ademas mañana tienes que ir a la academia.-dijo la anciana.

-¿Academia?.-pregunto la chica oji-carmesí sorprendida.

-Si Sakuno, igual que los humanos, los vampiros tambien vamos a la academia.-dijo la anciana.

-Es que yo ya termine las clases y recién empezaba con las vacaciones.-se quejó la chica.

-Lo siento mucho, ya te inscribí y mañana mismo iras a la academia.-sentenció la anciana.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hoy es el ultimo día del año quiero despedirlo con este chapter n.n**

**Eji: Adíos año, adíos año n.n**

**Bueno, aquí les deje la continuación y... **

**Kaoru: Prince of tennis no le pertence a Licht-511**

**¿Tu... o.ô**

**Fuji: Les deseamos felices fiestas **

**Momo: Y un feliz año nuevo**

**Ustedes, ¿que... o.ô**

**Kawamura: Les deseamos que la pasen bien con su familia y sus seres queridos**

**Tezuka: No bajen la guardia**

**Sakuno, Tomoka, Kachiro, Katsuo y Horio: Agradecemos sus reviews**

**Ryoma: Aun les falta mucho.**

**Inui: Probabilidad de que la autora se moleste 100%**

**¡DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIRME!**

**Bueno como iba dicendo, les deseamos:**

**Todos: ¡UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era un día soleado. El reloj marcaba las 06:30 y la alarmá sonó despertando a una jovencita de ojos carmesí y cabello rojizo. La muchacha abrió los ojos esperando de que todo lo que la había ocurrido fuera mas que un sueño, pero no era así. Vió un uniforme cerca de la silla y tuvo que suponer que era para ir a la nueva academia. Se puso quel uniforme que era una la falda de color verde agua le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, llevaba tambien una camiseta marina con un moño rosado, no tenia lazos asi que no pudo hacerse las trenzas que tanto le gustaban. Sinitó un esquisito aroma. Se dejó llevarse por sus instintos, abrió la puerta fue caminando por el pasillo paso por el living y ahora se encontraba en el comedor y vió aquella comida. Tenía hambre, eso no le quedaba la menor duda.

-¿Esperas una invitacion?.-pregunto la anciana entrando al comedor.

-Buenos días.-saludó la chica al ver a su abuela.

-Buenos días. ¿Que esperas?, sientate y come.-dijo Sumire mientras la chica se sentaba en la silla y empezaba a comer.

-Por cierto a las clases comienzan a la 08:00.-le avisó a su abuela mientras comenzaba a comer junto a su nieta.

-¿No puedo saletarme las clases por este año?.-pregunto Sakuno haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno aunque en el mundo humano ya estes por terminar, pero aquí estan a mitad de año. Así que no.-contestó la anciana.

-Abuela, ¿porque dices "mundo humano"?, ¿acaso los humanos y los vampiros no vivimos en el mismo mundo?.-pregunto la chica.

-No.-contestó la mujer cuya respuesta la chica no esperaba.

-Los humanos tienen su propio mundo y los vampiros tenemos el nuestro. Bueno estoy segura de que estas confundida porque los humanos tienen muchas leyendas sobre los vampiros.-explicó la anciana mientras la chica asentía

-Sí en el mundo humano creemos que los vampiros no resisten la luz solar y que hay que matarlos clavando una daga en su pecho y que otras de sus debilidades son los ajos.

-Dejame decirte que los vampiros podemos resistir la luz solar, los humanos que son convertidos en vampiros no pueden resistirla, tenemos mejor olfato y le sentimos un olor horrible al ajo, y es obvio que si a cualquier ser le clavas una daga en su pecho se muere, Sakuno ¬.¬

-Si, tienes razón u.u

-¿Cuál era tu apellido en el mundo humano?.-pregunto Sumire.

-Himura

-Bueno seguiras usando ese apellido. Nunca digas que a nadie que tu verdadero apellido es Ryuzaki. Y la razon te la dire en otro momento. Tampoco puedes llamarme abuela frente a nadie solo entrenadora Ryuzaki.-dijo la mujer seriamente mientras Sakuno asentía.

-Por cierto tengo algo que decirte. Tienes que tratar a Ryoma con mucho respeto porque el es el principe de los vampiros. El te ayudara hasta que te adaptes bien a este mundo, y otra cosa su caracter suele ser algo frío y arrogante, te digo para que ya vayas sabiendo como es-agregó la mujer mientras la chica volvía a asentir.

-Espera un segundo. Si es el principe de los vampiros ¿porque debe ayudarme?.-pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

-Yo tampoco lo se. Me gustaría saber que estará tramando ese hombre.-contestó la anciana **(N.N: Jajaja anciana fastidiosa no te lo dire N.S: No te preocupes seguramente me lo dira tu mujer. N.N: No. poruqe ella tampoco lo sabe jaja N.R: Si lo se N.S: Ja! N.N: No te burles anciana N.A: YA CALLENSE Y DEJENME CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA)**

-¿Ese hombre?. ¿A quien te refieres?

-No, a nadie.-dijo la anciana.

-Bueno ya son 07:30 creo que debes irte

-Esta bien.-dijo la chica levantandose rapidamente de la mesa.

-Espera, Sakuno como vas a ir sin esto.-dijo la anciana mostrandole una mochila.

-Se me olvidaba.-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba asu abuela y tomaba la mochila.

-Aqui tienes tu almuerzo.-dijo la ancina entregandolé una caja rosada.

-Muchas gracias. Bueno, me voy.-dijo Sakuno dirgiendose a la puerta principal.

Salió de la casa y se fue al colegio. Pero tenia a nuestra chica despitada se lo olvidaba algo muy importante: NO SABÍA DONDE QUEDABA LA ACADEMIA. Por dios, ¿como se pudo olvidar de preguntarle eso? y su abuela ¿como se pudo olvidar de decirle?. No concía el lugar y tampoco conocía a nadie, en resumen estaba perdida. Vio un muchacho de ojos cafes y pelo negro, un poco mas bajo mas bajo que ella, llevaba un uniforme negro y en su mano derecha un bolso de color marron. Se decidió y se le acercó.

-Hola, disculpa... ¿sabes donde queda la academia seigaku?.-pregunto la chica con algo de timidez.

-Sí, es mas ahora me dirijo a hacia ya, si quieres puedes ir conmigo.-ofreció el chico de pelo negro amblemente con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, mi orentación no es muy buena. Por cierto soy Sakuno.-se presentó la chica con menos timidez.

-Soy kachiro.-se presntó tambien el oji-cafe.

-Eres nueva en la academia, ¿no?

-Sí.-contestó la oji-carmesí.

-Ya veo, entonces bienvenida

-Gracias.

-Bueno ya llegamos.-aviso el muchcho.

-Muchas gracias.-agredeció la chica haciendo una lebe reverencia.

-De nada.-dijo este con una sonrisa.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En algun lugar, habia una habitación oscura que habia no habia ventenas que dejaran entrar la luz de sol, alrededor de una gran mesa se encontraba unas personas que gracias a la oscuridad no se les podía distinguir el rostro y en el centro de las mesa habia unos candelabros con velas encendidas que alumbraba el lugar.

-¿Como haremos para conseguir que se habra el portal?.-pregunto una mujer.

-Sí, le hemos hecho de todo y no conseguimos sacarle la información.-dijo un hombre.

-Hay una posiblidad de que su hijo o hija siga con vida ya que no encontramos ningun cadaver

-Si sigue con vida habría una gran posibiliadad de que pudieramos amenazarla con hacerle daño a su hijo y así conseguiriamos la información

-Tienes razón

-Pero tendriamos que tener otro plan, ya que su hijo puede que este muerto. No olvidemos que solo es una pocibilidad

-Si, es cierto

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

La chica se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la academia hasta que al fin encontro una puerta un cartelito que decia "Sala de profesores". Golpeo la puerta y entró llamanfo la atención de los profesores.

-Buenos... días.-dijo timidamente la chica.

-Hola, tu debes ser la chica nueva, ¿no?.-dijo un profesor.

-Así es.-anintió la chica.

-Muy bien tu debes ser Sakuno Himura, soy Nanako es un gusto conocerte.-se presento una profesora una mujer de cabellos azules muy hermosa.

-Ahora tienes clases conmigo, soy Inoue tu profesor de matematicas.-se presentó una hombre cabello y ojos castaños.

-Esta bien.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Ven, vamos para al salón.-dijo el castaño tomando sus cosas mientras la chica asentía.

Ambos se encontraban caminando por el pasillo.

-Sakuno, tu abuela ya me explicó tu situación. Si necesitas algo no olvides en consultarme.-avisó el profesor mientras la chica asentía.

-Por cierto cualquier cosa si te preguntan de donde vienes, tu abuela me dijo que si te preguntan de donde vienes que les contestes de Osaka.

-Muchas gracias.

-Muy bien ya llegamos este es tu salon 8-D. Entrá cuando yo te llamé.-pidió el hombre mientras la pelirroja asentía.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

El profesor de matematicas entraba al salo 8-D el cual era una desastre **(Nota de alumnos: Hey! N.A: Es la verdad ¬.¬). **Todos los alumnos que estaban de pie fueron rapidamente a sus lugares.

-Porfavor hagan silencio.-pidió el profesor mientras todos sus alumnos obedecian.

-Muy bien hoy tenemos una compañera. Pasa.-dijo el profesor mientras la pelirroja habria la puerta, fue al lado del profesor.

La chica de ojos carmesí llamo la atención de muchas miradas masculinas.

-Presentaté.

-Soy Sakuno Himura

-¿Quieres agregar algo?

-No.-contestó la chica.

-Te sentaras junto Echizen.-dijo el profesor mientras las chicas se empezaban quejar.

-Hey, ¿porque ella se puede sentar junto a Ryoma-sama? Yo también quiero.

-No, yo me sentare junto a Ryoma .-dijo otra chica.

Y así la gran mayoria de las chicas se empezaban a pelear quien se sentaba junto a Ryoma.

-¡SILENCIO!.-ordenó el profesor.

- R..Himura se sentara junto porque es el único lugar libre,asi que no quiero protestas.-dijo el profesor.

-"Casí me llama por mi verdadero apellido".-pensó Sakuno.

-Vamos Himura,sientate junto a Echizen.-dijo el profesor mientras la chica asentía.

La chica obedeció, fue y sento en la banco que estaba al lado de Ryoma. Muchas chicas le mandaban miradas fulminantes.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola! espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar.**

**Eji: Sí pero, que lastima que en esta capitulo no salí yo ¬.¬**

**Eji? Que haces aquí? hoy le tocaba a Oishi o.ô**

**Eji: Dijo que se sentía mal y que viniera yo **

**Ah, esta bien. Tengo que ir a buscar el guion a la bodega,ya vuelvo u.u **

**Eji: Espera no vayas! yo ire o.o**

**¿Poque no puedo ir? o.ô**

**Eji: Porque, tu eres muy lenta u.u**

**No importa ire igual ¬.¬**

**Eji: Espera! ¡NO! O.O**

**OISHI, ¿que haces aquí? 0.o Dejame adivinar Eji te encerro aquí ¬.¬**

**Eji: Eso no es cierto (mientras la autora le sacaba a oishi la cinta de la boca)**

**Oishi: Si es cierto û.ú**

**Bueno Eji te quedas sin los championes nuevos deportivos que te iba a regalar u.u**

**Eji:¡No espera solo era una broma! **

**Y con esto nos despedimos **


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, como estan?

Ryoma: Aquí esta la continuación.

Ryoma: El principe del tenis no le pertence a Licht-511 ella solo sacrifica a los personajes.

¿QUE HAS DICHO?, VOY HACER QUE LA PROXIMA PONTA QUE TE TOMES TE LLEVE AL HOSPITAL.

Kachiro: Q..quiso decir utliza sus personajes.

Esperamos que lo disfruten.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡¿PORQUE ESA SE PUEDE SENTAR JUNTO A RYOMA?!.-grito una chica del fondo.

-ES CIERTO YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SENTARME JUNTO A ÉL Y ADEMAS YO TENGO MAS DERECHO QUE ELLA YA QUE SOY PARTE DE SU CLUB DE FANS.-se quejó una que sentaba adelante.

-¡SILENCIO! ¡EH DICHO QUE ELLA SE SENTARA JUNTO A RYOMA Y SE ACABO!.-gritó el profesor con un aura negra su alrededor y con una cara monstruosa asustando a todos sus alumnos haciendo que halla un ambiente terrorifico.

-Bueno hoy comenzaremos con...-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa pacifica.

X-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras tanto en la casa de familia familia himura Un joven que se encontraba en su habitación arecostado en su cama comodamente muy pensativo.

-¿Porque siento que la conozco?.-se pregunto un pelinegro resfiriendose a la chica que estaba en aquella foto.-¿Que rayos estoy pensando?, ¿Porque me inquitea algo como esto?.

Pensaba el chico confundido. En unos momentos quedandose completamente dormido.  
x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en una clase. Un pelinegro de ojos violetas se encontraba en su sitio "estudiando" y "prestando" atención al profesor.

-Las matematicas son muy buenas.-murmuro momoshiro mientras comia un dulce.

-Momoshiro, lee el parrafo que sigue.-dijo el profesor algo molesto con el libro en la mano.

-Si.-dijo Momoshiro mientras tomaba su libro dejando ver todo un monton de comida **(N.A: Eres malo, momoshiro ¬.¬ N.M:¿Porque? o.ô N.A: Porque tienes un monton de comida y no me diste nada u.u N.M: Es que tenia mucha hambre n.n)**

-¡MOMOSHIRO, ¿OTRA VEZ COMIENDO EN CLASE?!.-grito el profesor furioso asutando a Momoshiro.

-COMO CASTIGO LIMPIARAS EL SALÓN TU SOLO POR UNA SEMANA, NO PUEDES COMER NADA EN EL ALMUERZO EN EL DÍA DE HOY Y SI NO SACAS MAS 90 PUNTOS EN EL PROXIMO EXAMEN TE REPROBARÉ!.-volvió a gritar el profesor furioso.

-¿Como puede ser muy cruel?.-pregunto un chibi momo.

-¡¿DICES QUE YO SOY MUY CRUEL?!.-pregunto el profeso gritando enojado mas de lo que estaba.

-¡DESDE EL COMIENZO DE LAS CLASES HAZ ESTADO COMIENDO, NO ME PRESTAS ATENCIÓN! ¡ESTAMOS A MITAD DE AÑO Y TU AUN NO ME HACES CASO!. ¿Y YO SOY EL MALO?!.-grito el profesor furioso.

-Usted ¿quiere que me desnutra?.-pregunto un chibi Momo ofendido mientras los demas estudiantes observaban la escena divertidos.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en otra clase, la cual se encontraba un pelirrojo de ojos azules y un castaño de hermosos ojos celestes. (N.E: ¿Porque me pusiste simplemente

"pelirrojo de ojos azules" y a Fuji "castaño de hermosos ojos celestes"? N.A: Porque son hermosos N.E: Los mios ¿no?. N.A; Si son lindos tambien N.E:Entonces ¿porque no pusiste "hermosos ojos azules"? N.A: Nose)

-¿Cuando termino la época edo?, Kikumaru.-pregunto el profesor molesto.

-Esto...-dijo el oji-azul pensativo.

-¡Lo acabo de decir!-exclamó el profesor molesto haciendo que eji se avergonzara.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en la universidad. Un chico de lentes de cabello castaño.

-Profesor u.u

-S..Si?, tezuka-dijo el profesor nervioso.

-Se equivoco en esta ecuación.-dijo Tezuka.

-C..cierto... tienes razon.-dijo el profesor con dificultad a causa del nerviosismo.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

-¡ECHIZEN! ù.ú

-Ah, ¿si?.-dijo con algo de sueño antes de bostezar.

-¡YA TE EH DICHO MIL VECES QUE N0 TE DUERMAS EN MI CLASE! Ò.Ó

-Lo siento.-se disculpo sin mucho interes.

-Por que seas un principe y el mejor alumno de la clase note da derecho a dormirte.-regañó el profesor molesto mientras a los demas se les hacia divertida esa escena excepto Sakuno que se encontraba observando fijamente el pizarron intentado de decifrar esos garabatos.

Y así el tiempo tanscurrió y las clases terminaron. Ahora la chica de ojos carmespi se encontraba llendo para su casa.

-Gracias, por acompañarme, Ryoma-kun u/u

-hmp u.u

-Por cierto, ¿que eran esos garabatos que ponia el profesor en el pizarrón.-pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

-¿Garabatos?, ¿de que estas hablando?.-pregunto el chico sin saber a lo que se referia.

-Los garabatos que se escribio el profesor en el pizarrón.-dijo Sakuno.

-Por casualidad los garabatos eran así.-dijo Ryoma enceniandole una revista.

-Si asi eran o.o

-Esos no son garabatos.-contestó el chico confundiendo a Sakuno.

-Son letras.-volvio hablar el oji-dorado haciendo que Sakuno caiga al estilo anime.

-¿Letras?-pregunto Sakuno mientras su acompañante afiramaba.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

anikasukino5d: Hola! este capitulo te lo dedico a ti. Gracias por siempre dejarme un review y tambien por leer mi historia. Espero que te valla bien en la universidad, aunque seguramente aun falta para que empieces. Ya se que el capitulo no estuvo muy lindo asi que te prometo que un dia escribire otro mejor y te lo dedicare. SALUDOS!

Ryoma: Aqui tienes tu comida ahora dame la foto ¬.¬

¿La hiciste tu?

Ryoma: No

Te dije que me cocinaras u.u

Si no cocinaste no hay foto ¬.¬

Ryoma: Esta bien

Quiero un omelett n.n

Ryoma: Si como digas ¬.¬

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Tambien les agradesco a todos los lectores que leyeron mi historia y tambien a los que dejaron un review. SALUDOS!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!, ¿como estan?**

**Eji: ¡Bien!**

**Aquí le traemos un nuevo capitulo**

**Eji:Este capitulo es especial porque es al estilo Ryoma**

**Ryoma: ¿A que te refieres? Eji-sempai ¬.¬**

**Eji: Es que es un capitulo al estilo ochibi n.n**

**A lo que eji se refiere es que es un capitulo al estilo teni-puri**

**Eji: Por eso dije que era a tu estilo, Ochibi**

**Ryoma: ¬.¬**

**Eji: Bueno les vamos a decir los personajes principales de hoy:**

**Abuelo-Tezuka**

**Abuela-Fuji**

**Madre: Shukko-Oishi**

**Padre-Sabaharu**

**Hijos- Ryoma(Niño), Momo(Niña) y Kaoru(Bebe)**

**Y el mejor el gatito que lo interpreto yo XD**

**Ryoma:Aun te falta mucho u.u**

**Si como tu digas, Eji **

**Aquí les dejamos el capitulo.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la escuela primaria donde se encontraban dos de nuestros personajes: Ryoma y Momoko

En la clase 1 se encontraba Momoko(Momoshiro). La dulce niña de dos trenzas, cabellos negros y ojos violetas vestida con una vestidito rosa que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. Ella se encontraba comiendo flan escondida detras de un libro.

-Este festival es muy importante asi que deben portarse bien.-dijo la maestra mientras todos los niños asentían.

-Momoko.-llamó la atención la maestra.

-¿SÍ?.-dijo la niña con un poco de flan en la cara.

-¿Estas comiendo de nuevo en mi clase?-pregunto la maestra algo molesta.

-No, ni un poquito de flan.-negó la niña mientras la maestra se acercaba y la quitaba el flan.

-¿Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no tienes que comer en clase?.-se quejó la maestra molesta mientras se dirigia hacia el escritorio.

-Es mio.-dijo Momoko para que se lo diera.

-No te lo devolvere hasta la merienda.-sentenció la maestra.

-No puede hacerme eso, no puede.-dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en la clase 2. Habia un niño con una gorra blanca con una "R" roja. Vestido con una remera roja de manga corta y un short azul. Que rara vez se encontraba escuchando a la maestra.

-Bueno niños como todos ustedes saben, mañana sera el festival de deportes el cual se va a hacer junto con los padres.-dijo la maestra cariñosamente.

-Queria recordarles que vamos a comer todos juntos y que vamos a hacer un almuerzo y merienda compartida.-dijo la maestra mientras todos los niños le prestaban atención.

-Les pido que nadie se olvide que tienen que llevar algo para compartir.-agregó la maestra con una sonrisa.

-¡SÍ!.-asintieron los niños alegres a excepción de Ryoma.

-Ryoma, sabes que no se puede usar gorro en clase asi que te pido que te lo saques.-pidió la maestra algo dulce.

-No quiero.-se negó.

-Vamos quitatelo.-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

-No quiero.-dijo el niño firmemente sujetando el gorro fuerte mente en su cabeza haciendo que la maestra se no enoje.

-¡Quitatelo!.-ordenó la maestra molesta sujentando el gorro sin poderselo sacar.

-¡No quiero!.-dijo Ryoma agarrando firmemente el gorro.

-¡Eh, dicho que te lo quites!-volvio a decir la maestra tirando mas fuerte del gorro.

-¡Eh, dicho que no quiero!.-seguía negando Ryoma mientras la maestra utilizaba toda su fuerzas para intentar de sacarle el gorro y lastimosamente para ella no pudo.

La pobre maestra dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Tu ganas u.u-dijo la maestra con tristeza mientras soltaba el gorro y fue para su asiento.

-Aun te falta mucho.-dijo Ryoma.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En una guarderia se encontraba un el mas pequeño de la familia escuchando atentamente el cuento:"La liebre y la tortuga"

-Y este cuento se ha terminado.-dijo la maestra mientras los niños aplaudian.

-¿Les gusto?

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en la casa de nuestros personajes. Se encontraba dos mujeres en la cocina.

-Shukko(Oishi).-dijo una señora con aparencia joven joven de cabello castaño sujetado por un moño y de ojos celestes que en ocaciones especiales los muestra (Fuji).

-¿Sí?.-dijo una mujer de pelo negro mientras hacia una bola de arroz (ongiri).

-¿Que estas haciendo? n.n

-Estoy preparando la comida para el festival de mañana.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, que mañana es el festival de deportes que se celebra junto con los padres. Yo y mi cariñín los vamos a ir a animar.-dijo la señora

-Muchas gracias, mamá n.n

-Mamá.-dijo Shukko cambiando su esxpresón.

-¿Si? n.n

-¿Puedes ir a buscar a kaouru?.-pregunto la madre.

-Claro.-contesto la otra mujer con una sonrisa.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en guarderia,

Un pequeño niño jugaba solitario mientras los demas niños jugaban de agrupitos.

El pequeño estaba jugando en un tobogan tirando muñecos en forma de animales mientras él apluadia. Él pensaba que los animales se divertian mucho ya que el los tiraba por el tobogan.

Se estaba divertiendo mucho, hasta que lo llamaron.

-Kaouru.-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

-¿SHSHSH? .-dijo el Pequeño**.**

-Te vinieron a buscar.-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa señalando a la abuela (Fuji)

-¡¿Shshshsh?!.-exclamó el pequeño mientras se aferraba fuertemente al dobogan.

-Vamos tiene que irte a casa.-dijo la maestra acercandosé al pequeño con una sonrisa.

Lo unico que recibió fue una negativa del pequeño. Él queria quedarse ahí y jugar con los animales.

-Vamos kaouru.-dijo la abuela acercandose a ellos.

-¡¿SHSHSHSH?!.-negó Kaoru firmemente.

-Si no lo haces, mamá se va molestar mucho y tu ya sabes que pasa cuando mamá se enoja.-le recordó la abuela poniendo su cara de preocupación.

Kaoru solo al imaginarse la reacción de su madre se puso en blanco.

**Imaginación de Kaoru**

_**-Kaoru, ¿Te has portado rebelde en la guarderia?.-pregunto Shukko (Oishi).**_

_**La unica reacción que tuvo el pequeño fue de espanto, al ver como en su madre se forma una aura negra rodeada de llamas demostrando su enojo.**_

_**-¡KAORU!.-gritó la madre furiosa sujentando su raqueta verde en forma de corazon y golpendo el florero que tenia cerca. La dirección del florero iba directamente hasta el pobre e indefenso niño quien lo recibio con cara de espanto.**_

**Fin de la imaginación de kaoru**

El pequeño accedió debilmente a lo que dijo su abuela.

-Buen chico.-dijo la abuela mientras le acariciaba su cabeza y ambos se iban agarrados de la mano abandonando el lugar.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en la escuela, sonaba el timbre que indicaba que era hora de irse a casa.

-¡One-chan, esperame!.-se quejó una niña de dos trenzas y de cabello negro (Momoshiro) quien iba corriendo sujetando su ma¿ochila torpemente para alcanzar a su hermano (Ryoma).

-¡Aun te falta mucho!.-le dijo este mientras seguía corriendo a la misma velocidad y eso hizo que su hermana se enojara aun mas.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, no puedes!.-dijo la niña quien aumento la velocidad y repasó a su hermano.

Ryoma al ver que fue reapasado por su hermana, aumenta la velocidad volviendo a quedar en el primer lugar. Momoko no se quedo atras y rapidamente aumento la velocidad. Y seguieron así hasta llegar al porton de su casa. Lo abrireron y fueron inmediatamente hacia la puerta, la abrieron bruscamente y ambo se empujaban hacia atra, uno al otro para poder entrar primero y terminaron entrando los dos al mismo tiempo callendo en suelo.

-Ja!, ¡gane!.-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa levantandose del suelo.

-¡No, yo gane!.-dijo Ryoma levantandose.

-¡Yo gane!.-dijo la niña firmente.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS YO GANE!.-gritó Ryoma molesto.

Siguieron discutiendo del mismo modo por un buen rato.

-Entonces averguezmolo. El que llegue primero al cuarto gana.-propuso Momoko.

-Esta bien.-aceptó el oji-dorado.

-3, 2, 1.-contaron y empezaron a correr. Subieron rapidamente por las escaleras, siguieron corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar la cuarto quien entro primero Ryoma.

-Aun te falta mucho.-dijo Ryoma con aire de superiodidad.

-No puedes hermanito, no puedes.-se quejó Momoko.

-¡Ya volvimos!.-se escucho.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mas tarde, la familia se encontraba cenando.

-Sabaharu, ¿como les fue en el trabajo?-dijo su esposa mientras todos estaban comiendo.

-Muy bien, si sigue así el sueldo aumentara un 0.75% porciento.-dijo Sabaharu sonriendole a su esposa.

-Ese es mi Sabaharu.-dijo Shukko animada.

-Lastima que no aumenta mas.-agregó con decepción mientras los niños no les prestaban a atención y comian como si no hubiera mañana.

Y así fue un día en la casa de los teni puri.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Perdonen que me demore es porque ya empece las "queridisimas" clases y estuve con problemas de salud. Este capitulo tendra una segunda parte.**

**Momo: Tenemos algunas preguntas**

**Kawa: ¿Crees que estuvo bien hacer un capitulo de tenipuri?**

**Oishi:¿Piensas que no deberia hacer mas?**

**Eji: Yo tengo una pregunta para Licht **

**Cual es? n.n**

**Eji: Porque no salí en escena?**

**Eh...(**_**Oh no me olvide de Eji)**_

**Porque lo mejor va **para el final :D

**Esperamos que hayan disfrutado y dejen su opinion.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola!**

**Cuanto tiempo. Por razon de falta de tiempo gracias a estudios, trabajos, etc, me eh retrasado con el fic y por eso me disculpo.**

**Atobe: ¿Porque no me hiciste protagonista de ningun fic?**

**¿Porque tendria que hacerlo?**

**Atobe: Por que soy el Rey.**

**Si eres eñ rey bla bla...**

**No estoy interesada en hacer un fic tuyo.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación del capitulo de teni-puri espero que les guste.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la familia tenipuri se encontraba en la academia muy animados por el gran festival. La abuela, el abuelo Tezuka y el pequeño kaoru para animar a Ryoma, Momoko, Inui y a Shuko. Shuko iba acompañar a Momoko e Inui iba a acompañar a Ryoma. Todo los padres se encontraba allí estaban muy animados también pero nuestra familia tenia una emoción mas fuerte. Todos los años se celebra, padres e hijos compiten juntos y el ganador se lleva el premio.

-Padres e hijos apronten sé para empezar el festival de deportes.-dijo una anciana a traves del microfono.

-Buena suerte.-les dijo la abuela con una sonrisa,

-No bajen la guardia.-dijo el abuelo tezuka.

-Esta bien.-dijo Shuko con una sonrisa antes de irse junto con momoko.

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo al %100.-dijo inui antes de irse junto a Ryoma.

-Aun les falta mucho.-dijo nuestro pequeño Ryoma antes de irse.

Todos las padres y los niños se encontraban en la cancha, la señora que los llamó, les empezó a dar unos papelitos.

.-Vayan a la cancha con el numero correspondiente.-dijo la anciana mientras todos acataban la orden.

-A nosotros nos toco la cancha numero 3, vamos Momoko.-dijo la madre.

Mientras con ryoma e inui.

-A nosotros las cancha 2.-dijo Inui viendo el papel.

-Vamos.-dijo el hombre animado.

-Aun te falta mucho.-dijo ryoma mientras empezaba a caminar.

En la cancha 3 sse encontraba Momoko y Sonoko rodeadas por los demas padres y niños presentes.

-Bueno, aquí vamos preparar el juego. Como verán todos están en distintas canchas, los ganadores de cada cancha competirán entra si.-anunció la anciana a través de los altavoces.

-El primer juego es muy simple, los padres tendrán que vendarse sus ojos, cargar a sus hijos y serán guiados por ellos.-dijo la anciana mientras los presentes la escuchaban a través de los parlantes.

-Abra algunas unos obstáculos como ruedas de vehículos, unas latas, etc. El primero en llegar a la meta sera el ganador.-dijo la anciana.

Los profesores empezaron a repartir lazos y se lo dieron a cada uno de los padres mientras estos se los colocaban en sus ojos y empezaban a cargar a sus hijos en la espalda.

-¡Que empiezé!.-grito la anciana mientras todo acataban la orden.

-Derecha, izquierda, salta...-daba las instrucciones momoko a su querida madre mientras ella las cumplía fugazmente y así llegarón rápidamente a la meta en primer lugar.

Mientras con el hijo mayor Ryoma.

-Salta.-indicó mientras su padre cometió la torpeza de cumplirla demasiado tarde y su pie termino dentro de una cubeta (balde).

-Derecha, Izquierda, Izquierda..-seguia diciendo roma cargado en el la espalda mientras sabasharu se esforzaba mucho por cumplir las indicaciones torpemente.

Se engachaba y cuerdas, casi se tropezaba con las pelotas. Al estar después de cruzar la linea de meta se tropezó y calló al suelo. Sabaharu se quito la venda de los ojos y asi pudo observar que fueron los primeros en llegar.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Todos los ganadores de la canchas los cuales fueron 12 padres junto con sus hijos se encontraban en el salón de teatro. Todos se encontraban en los asientos de espectadores. Los padres se preguntaban porque antes de entrar le habian dado una hoja y hicieron completar a sus hijos sin darles la oportunidad de que ellos pudieran ver de que se trataba.

-¡Bienvenidos! Ahora verenis cuanto saben de sus hijos.-dijo la anciana encima de el escenario a traves del microfono.-Tendreís 10 segundos para contestar. En total son 5 preguntas que valen 20 puntos cada una si respondeís bien pero si fallan por ejemplo en la segunda pierden puntos y no se le haran mas preguntas.

-El participante 12.-llamó la anciana.

Mientras el se acercaba y se sentaba en la silla. El era un hombre gordito y con bigote.

-¿Cual es la comida favorita de tu hijo?.-dijo la anciana.

-El sushi.-contestó el señor.

-¿Quien es su mejor amigo?.-pregunto la anciana

-Marcos.-contestó.

-¿Le gusta ir a la escuela?.-pregunto la anciana

-No.-contestó

-¿Cual es su juguete favorito?.-pregunto.

-Power Rangers.-dijo el señor.

-Fallo, era Sonic.-dijo la anciana.

Y asi hizo pasar otros 3 padres.

Ahora le toco a Shizuko.

-¿Cual es su pasatiempo favorito?

-Comer.-conestó.

-¿Cual es su helado favorito?.-pregunto.

-El de chocolate.

-¿Quien es su mejor amigo/a?

-Es Arisa.-conestó la mujer siempre muy segura.

-Fallo, era el señor oso.

-Tu me dijiste la semana pasada que era Arisa.-reclamó la madre a su hija.

-Pero Arisa me abandono y empezo andar con otra nena.-dijo Momoko triste.

-Esta bien.-dijo la madre dando un suspiro.

Pasaron dos padres mas y luego le toco a nuestro Sabaharu.

-¿Cual es su bebida favorita?.-dijo la anciana viendo el papel.

-La ponta.-conestó inui mientras brillaban los critales de sus lentes.

-¿Cual es su libro favorito?

-Ninguno.

-¿Cual es su pasa tiempo?

-Tenis.

-¿Quien es su mejor amigo?

-No tiene

-¿Cual es su animal favortito?

-El gato.

-Tenemos a nuestro primer ganador!

Si asi era, nuestro Sabaharu era el primer ganador y al ser el primero y unico ganador de la competencia recibió un ticket para comer gratis en el restaurante Kawamura.

-Bien Sabaharu ganó.-dijo la abuela,

-Sí.-dijo Tezuka.

-Shshsh.-dijo el pequeño kaoru.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Todos se encontraban en la cancha al aire libre.

-Padre e hijo tendran que ir de la mano correriendo sin parar, el que se detenga sera descalificado, el ultimo que se quede en pie sera el gandor.-dijo la anciana.

-En sus marcas, listos, ¡FUERA!.-gritó la anciana.

Todos empezaban a correr, algunos torpemente y otros sin dificultades. Y habia pasado la primera vuelta y algunos ya habian sidos descalificados.

Ryoma y Sabaharu iban corriendo normalmente hasta que fueron repasador por Shuko y Momoko.

-¡LENTOS!.-les gritó la niña algo que hizo enfadar a Ryoma y Sabaharu.

Esto hizo que ambos aumentaran la velocidad y las alcanzaran. Aveces quedaban adelante y atras, ninguno quería seder y sin darse cuenta ya habían corrido 25 vueltas y eran los únicos que quedaban.

-Están muy animados.-comento la abuela mientras el abuelo asentía.

-Shshshs.-dijo Kaoru mientras le cinchaba la ropa a su abuela y se ponía la otra en la panza haciendole saber que tenia hambre.

-¿Tienes hambre, Kaoru?.

-Sshshshs.-asintío el pequeño.

La mujer se saco la mochila que llevaba encima, la abrió sacando un envase con un flan. Abrió el envase y le dio una cuchara a kaoru para que comiera.

-Mmm.-dijo Momoko percibiendo el olor del flan. Al ver a su hermano a punto de comer flan, llamas aparcieron a su alrededor y fue corriendo ferozmente mientras Shuko era llevabada por ella sin comprender nada.

-¡Momoko, espera!.-ordeno la madre mientras la pequeña no escuchaba,

Momoko solto a su madre a medio camino, llegó hasta Kaoru y le arrebató el flan.

-Flan.-dijo Momoko con una mirada maligna centrada en el flan entre sus manos.

-Sshshshs.-reclamó Kaoru

La pequeña no hizo caso le arrebató la cuchara kaoru y empezó a comer su apreciado flan mientras kaoru empezaba llorar.

La abuela al ver esta escena dijo:

-Eres muy mala Momoko.-regañó haciendo una expresión de enojada

Mientras que con Ryoma y Inui al darse cuenta que ran los únicos que quedaban pararon de correr.

-¡Ganaron!.-anunció la anciana.

-Muy bien aquí esta su premio.-dijo la anciana dándole tickets para un parque de diversiones cálido para 2 personas.

-¡Muy bien!.-dijo Sabaharu tomando el boleto con ambas manos.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Shuko, al darse cuenta que en los últimos 30 minutos su familia eran lo unicos se golpeó la cara con ambas manos. Se dió cuenta que cualquiera de los dos podría haber parado ya que el premio iba para su casa.

-¿Como no me di cuenta?.-dijo la mujer.

-Shuko.-dijo Sabaharu mostrandole los boletos.

-Muy bien sabaharu, ganaste.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya nos vamos.-dijo mientras toda la familia se iba para su casa.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

-Para celebrar vallamos al bar de sushi de Kawamura.-dijo Sabaharu animado.

-¡Ok!.-dijeron todos muy animados.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

-¡BURNING!1.-grito Kawamura mientras hacia su delicioso sushi.

-¡YA ESTA, LO HICE CON PESCADO FRESCO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LOS DISFRUTEN.!-gritó kawmura sirviendo el sushi en la mesa mientras agitaba su raqueta con la mano libre.

-¡Sí!.-dijeron todos inculyendo nuestra mascota que se habia quedado todo el dia en casa.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Pequeña continuación del fic.

-Ahora entiendo mas o menos los garabatos.-dijo Sakuno.

-¿Que dice acá?.-pregunto Ryoma.

-¿"Falta mucho"?.-dijo Sakuno insegura.

-No, "aun te falta mucho".-dijo Ryoma.

-Sí.-dijo Sakuno.

-Por cierto mañana tienes que venir a mi casa.-dijo Ryoma.

-¿A eso le llamas casa?.-pregunto la chica sorprendida recordando el enorme castillo.

-Sí, es mi casa.-dijo Ryoma con un tono frío.

-Ok.-dijo Sakuno.

-Bien, esto de aquí se lee...-empezó a explicarle el chico a Sakuno como entender los "garabatos".

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!**

**Como handan?**

**Katsuo: Mal :(**

**Por?**

**Katsuo: Porque pense que iba salir en este cap!**

**No te preocupes, te prometo que en el proximo te voy a poner.**

**Horio: No se preocupen que Prince of Tennis no le pertenece a Licht4012**

**No te preocupes Horio que voy a negociar con Konomi Takeshi jijiji**

**Horio: ¡NO!**

**Espero que los disfruten!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :: **

La chica de ojos carmesí se había despertado a causa de los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana. Se levanto se arregló y se hizo las dos trenzas largas habituales que no usaba hace algún tiempo. Desayuno junto su abuela y se dirigió junto al castillo.

Caminaba y caminaba, sin saber donde quedaba su destino. ¿Como no podía encontrar aquel castillo tan grande?. Fácil, los grandes le tapaban toda la vista. Camino, camino y siguió caminado, sin encontrar su destino y su orientación no la ayudaba mucho. Cuando doblo una esquina chocó con alguien haciendo que ella caiga de espaldas.

-Los siento.-dijo un pelirrojo mientras le tomaba la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

-No es nada.-dijo la chica mientra se levantaba y sacudía su ropa.

-Disculpa, ¿tu sabes donde queda el castillo?.-pregunto la chica.

-Si, se donde queda.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Como disculpa te llevare hasta allá.-dijo el pelirrojo de ojos verde y tez morena.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo la chica.

-¿Eres nueva por aquí?.-pregunto el chico de ojos verdes.

-Asi es.-asintió la chica.

-¿Vas a buscar trabajo?.-dijo el chico.

-Algo así.-la chica.

-Que mal educado soy. Soy Toyama Kintarou-dijo el chico presentándose.

-Soy Sakuno Himura-dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando mientras platicaban.

-Bueno hasta aquí te acompaño como ves ahí esta el castillo.-dijo Kintarou señalando el gran castillo rodado por grandes murallas y algunos guardias en puerta.

-Si te ven conmigo seguramente no te dejen entrar.-dijo el Toyama algo avergonzado.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la chica mientras se iba.

-De nada.-susurro el chico pero esas palabras no habían llegado a los oídos de la castaña.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Un momento después lo guardias la habían dejado pasar acompañada por la servidumbre.

La guiaron hasta unas canchas de tenis donde se encontraba Ryoma.

-H-hola, Echizen-san.-dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo recordando de que le había dicho su abuela de tratar a Ryoma con mucho respeto.

-Hola.-dijo él mas frió de lo normal.

-¿Sabes jugar tenis?.-pregunto Ryoma extendiéndole una raqueta roja.

-Soy mala en deportes.-dijo la chica de cabello castaño rojizo mientras tomaba aquella raqueta.

-Pero conozco las normas del tenis.-agregó la chica.

-El tenis aquí es la única manera en la cual te puedes defender.-dijo Ryoma.

-Primero, empezaras con...-volvió a hablar Ryoma dándole las instrucciones a la castaña.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Un hombre y una mujer se encontraban en una habitación muy extensa con ventanas grandes, un sofa largo de color rojo, muebles muy detallados y candelabro en el techo con cristatales tranparentes. El hombre se encontraba acostab

-¡Que suerte que Ryoma haya aceptado enseñarle a jugar tenis a Sakuno!.-exclamó Rinko observando a ambos jovenes por la ventana.

-Eso fue porque tu lo obligaste.-dijo Nanjhiro mientras miraba el «periodico».

-Pero el termino accediendo.-insistió Rinko.

-Como tu digas.-dijo este.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta no conozco aquella chica.-comento Nanjhiro.

-¡Por suerte!.-exclamó Rinko.

-¡¿Que dices?!.-se quejó aquel hombre.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mas tarde Sakuno se encontraba en suelo debido al entrenamiento. Luego de haber recuperado fuerzas se levanto.

-Tienes que doblar las rodillas y tu cabello es demasiado largo.-dijo Ryoma acabando de volver del baño

-Terminamos con el entrenamiento.-volvio a hablar el pelinegro con destellos verdes.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo la chica haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿Te sabes el camino para salir?.-pregunto este, pregunta que la chica negó.

-¡Tachibana!.-llamó el chico.

-¿Si?.-dijo la chica apareciendo de repente asustando y sorprendiendo a Sakuno.

Sakuno reconoció aquella chica era la misma quien la habia atendido cuando habia llegado.

-Acompañala hasta salida.-ordeno el oji-dorado.

-Como usted diga.-dijo Ann.

-Señorita, acompañeme.-dijo Ann mientras la chica asentía.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras con Rinko y Nanjhiro.

-Rinko, ¿que estas planeando?.-dijo Nanjhiro.

-Nose a que te refieres.-contesto la mujer,

-Me refiero a que hallas mandado a Ryoma a que entrene y ayude a esa chica.-dijo Nanjhiro mientras miraba atentamente el periodico.

-Solo pensé que se sentiria mas familiarizada y se adaptaría mejor si era Ryoma quien la ayudaba, ya que fue él quien la trajo.-dijo Rinko.

-Ambos sabemos que te traes algo entre manos.-insistió Nanjhiro.

-Cuando me dijiste que queria que fuera Ryoma quien la ayudara me dijiste que era para que la protegiera pero mas tarde me di cuenta que otra persona lo podia hacer.-dijo Nanjhiro.

-Yo solo confió en Ryoma.-dijo Rinko de manera determinante.

-¡Y ademas ya te dije que solo era eso y si me sigues cuestionando voy quemar tus revistas!-amenazó Rinko ya molesta.

-Como digas.-dijo Nanjhiro algo nervioso.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

La castaña de pelo corto se encontraba guiando a Sakuno hacia salida.

-Muchas gracias por lo de la otra vez.-dijo Sakuno agradeciendo a Ann por haberla atendido.

-No es nada.-dijo Ann recordando aquel momento cuando la castaña estaba en aquella gran habitación y todo lo que habia ocurrido.

-Me alegro de que ahora estés bien.-dijo Ann dándole una sonrisa,

-Enserio te lo agradezco mucho.-dijo Sakuno sinceramente.

-No tienes porque.-dijo Ann.

-Ann, te puedo hacer una pregunta.-dijo Sakuno algo curiosa.

-Claro, mientras te la puede responder.-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque es Ryoma la persona que me esta entrenando?.-pregunto la chica.

-Sinceramente, no lo se.-dijo Ann,

-¿Te molesta que Ryoma te enseñe?.-pregunto Ann.

-Nada de eso.-negó Sakuno.

-Ryoma es un príncipe, me pareció extraño teniendo tantos sirvientes él tenga que enseñarme y ademas estoy segura que le molesta.-dijo Sakuno recordando la actitud de Ryoma hacia ella.

-No a él no le molesta.-dijo Ann.

-Si piensas que a él le molesta porque es frío y hoy tenia mala cara, no es cierto. Solo estaba de mal humor-volvió hablar recordando como Ryoma habia discutido con Nanjhiro.

-Ya veo.-susurro la chica.

-Por cierto, ¿como apareciste de repente?.-pregunto Sakuno al recordar cuando Ryoma la habia llamado.

-Solo me teletransporte.-dijo Ann.

-Si quieres mañana te enseño como hacerlo.-volvio a hablar Ann.

-Esta bien.-asintió la pelirroja dandole una sonrisa a su nueva amiga,

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En algun lugar.

-¿Que te ocurre?, Mazura-dijo una chica de pelo violeta con mucho maquillaje en la cara.

-Nada.-contesto la recién nombrada desviando la mirada.

-Hace dias que estas de mal humor, ¿ocurre algo?.-pregunto la otra acompañante

-Es que vi una chica en el castillo.-dijo Mazura.

-Y ¿eso que?.-pregunto otra chica,

-La atendieron muy bien y hasta Rinko se encargo de ella.-dijo la chica de ojos verdes algo molesta.

-No te preocupes sera una sirvienta que se habrá sentido mal.-dijo la otra chica.

-No creo porque cuando hija de quien era no me respondió quien era.-dice la chica.

-Sera una pobre tonta que se cree mas que tu.-opinó la chica,

-No creo dijo.-la pelinegra al recordar la chica.

-Voy averiguar quien y que hacia allí.-volvio la chica decidida.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :: **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Por cierto les agradesco mucho los reviws del cap anterior!, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y querer mejorar :D**

**AnikaSukino5D: Gracias por tu review! n.n Volvi a leer el cap anterior y si capaz que me quedo algo raro jejejej n.n. Espero que te guste la continuación 3. Saludos!**

**Cam: Gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia! Saludos! **

**SaKuRiMo0n:Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya divertido! Saludos!**

**Y con esto me despido :D **


End file.
